Sueños Pesados
by Tamesis
Summary: Después de descubrir la verdadera identidad del ladrón, la mente de la querida Reina Malvada ha empezado a jugarle malas pasadas, en especial en las horas de la noche. Ubicado después del capítulo 3x15, no está apegado a la historia, pasen y lean.
1. Chapter 1

Sueños Pesados

Después de descubrir la verdadera identidad del ladrón, la mente de la quería Reina Malvada ha empezado a jugarle malas pasadas, en especial en las horas de la noche. Ubicado después del capítulo 3x15, no está apegado a la historia, pasen y lean.

La luz del sol le daba en la cara, Regina abrió los ojos y se estiró, sintió unos fuertes brazos a su alrededor y se giró con cuidado, ahí estaba él, Robin, el ladrón, quien ahora sabía era su nuevo amor verdadero, el problema de esta situación no era precisamente que hace menos de un día lo conocía, o al menos tenía conciencia de conocerlo, sino que no recordaba cómo era que habían llegado a esta situación.

Miro bajo las sábanas, tenía puesto un camisón y él tenía puesto su pantalón, trato de recordar cómo fue que terminaron durmiendo en la misma cama, al menos su ropa decía que no había pasado nada, o al menos eso quería creer, cerró los ojos y trato de pensar que había pasado la noche anterior, la imagen de haberlo visto con su hijo surgió, ella abrió los ojos y se preguntó si él la había visto y al irse la había seguido.

Suspiró, nada tenía sentido, y si él la había seguido o no, no respondía porque estaban en la misma cama, ¿Tanto habían tomado anoche?, pero no le dolía la cabeza, esa no podía ser una opción, llegó a pensar en otra maldición y se le escapó una risita al pensar que iban de mal en peor.

-Me alegra que estés despierta- dijo él acercándola más hacia sí mismo y la besó, ella a pesar de estar aún muy sorprendida correspondió el beso, el poco a poco se fue acomodando sobre ella pero sin dejar caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de ella.

Dejaron de besarse en cuanto el aire les empezó a hacer falta, él empezó a besar el cuello de Regina, ella por su parte trataba de mantenerse cuerda, trataba de unir cabos, ¿A caso en algún momento de la noche ella llegó a confesarse?, no, no podía ser, eso no era algo que Regina Mills hiciera.

En el camino de besos que el ladrón fue dejando por el cuello de la bruja encontró un punto sensible cerca de la oreja y eso la hizo estremecer, ella se mordió el labio para tratar de reprimir algún gemido, él volvió a sus labios y en medio del beso los mordió gentilmente, en ese momento cualquier voluntad que Regina estuviera juntando para parar esa situación se desvaneció y se dejó hacer.

En un impulso de lujuria ella logró ponerse sobre él y se sentó sobre la pelvis del ladrón con la piernas colgando a cada lado de las caderas del hombre, ella se inclinó hacía él, mientras él se apoyó en los codos para levantarse un poco, ella lo besó con una devoción digna de una mujer con su lujuria al tope, ¿Cómo es que él lograba ponerla así?

Ella empezó a dejar un camino de cortos besos por su cuello, beso su manzana de Adán, ella empezó a descender por su pecho y él se echó para atrás, con sus manos empezó a acariciar las largas y torneadas piernas de la alcaldesa hasta llegar a su trasero, lo apretó un poco y Regina gimió, él tomo la caderas de la alcaldesa y empezó a mecerlas invitándola a moverse.

Regina se irguió y no sólo empezó a moverse sino que también empezó a desabotonar los molestos pantalones del ladrón, ella empezó a sentir como el miembro de él empezaba a crecer haciendo una ligera presión contra su intimidad.

Él no lo soporto más y tomó el control de la situación con un rápido movimiento, ahora era él quién estaba arriba y se quitó los pantalones, ella enroscó sus piernas alrededor de las de él atrayéndolo hacía sí misma, ella le sonrió traviesa, él le sonrió cómplice y empezaron a amarse.

De ahí para allá todo se convirtió en una guerra de besos y caricias donde el que hiciera disfrutar más al otro ganaba, el besaba el pecho de ella, ella masajeaba su miembro, la excitación crecía a cada momento, él la miro como pidiendo permiso, ella lo miro suplicante, ambos quería lo mismo, terminaron por deshacerse de las pocas prendas que les quedaban encima.

El se encontraba en su entrada y la miró, los ojos le brillaban con algo que podía distinguir como alegría, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa.

-Te amo- le dijo él y acto seguido, entró en ella.

Regina se despertó agitada, con el corazón zumbándole en los oídos, su digito cardiaco estaba por los cielos y ni hablar de lo ahogada que se sentía, se tocó la cara al echarse el cabello para atrás y se dio cuenta que la tenía caliente, miro a su alrededor y a un lado de la cama vio la hora en un pequeño despertador, eran las 2 de la mañana y estaba sola, sola como un pepino, y desgraciadamente quería algo con las dimensiones similares a las de uno dentro de ella justo en ese instante.

¿Pero qué estaba pensando?, ni ella misma se reconocía, aunque dudaba que alguien se reconociese a sí mismo cuando estaba caliente, suspiro, seria una larga madrugada.

Espero comentarios, así sea para decirme que no te ha gustado, toda crítica es bienvenida.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Está de más decir que los personajes no me pertenecen que lo único que es mio es esta idea loca y ya, espero os guste y si lo hace comenten y si no también y me dejen sus críticas, todo comentario es bienvenido.

Se pasó el resto de la madrugada dando vueltas en la cama sin poder volver a dormir, ahora, no sólo no podría terminar ese sueño, sino que tampoco podía empezar un nuevo.

No podía creer lo que le estaba sucediendo, su cuerpo le pedía sentirse como mujer y satisfacer las necesidades de una, hace más de dos años que no se encargaba de eso, con todas las emociones fuertes de los últimos tiempos, no había tenido tiempo para si quiera pensar en ello, y aunque una nueva amenaza los acechaba, el haber descubierto lo importante que sería Robin en su vida amorosa había alborotado sus hormonas.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, usualmente era el ex-sheriff del pueblo quien se encargaba de satisfacer sus necesidades, pero ahora él no estaba, estaba muerto y aunque lograse encontrar una forma de traerlo a la vida, no había forma de que ella lograra que él accediera a tener sexo diciéndole algo como -Oye, lamento haberte arrancado el corazón y ya sabes, haberte matado, ¿Quieres acostarte conmigo?- no definitivamente eso no funcionaria además el saldría corriendo a los brazos de Emma.

Por otra parte, si pudiera revivir a alguien no sería a él, Daniel sería una mejor opción, aunque ya lo habían hecho una vez y no había resultado nada bien, tuvo que verlo morir dos veces, la primera en manos de su madre y la segunda tuvo que hacerlo ella, su corazón se contrajo en cuanto se recordó a sí misma sacándole el corazón y luego al volverlo cenizas, no, definitivamente no pasaría por eso nunca más.

Estuvo divagando el resto de la madrugada, sobre lo mucho que le gustaría no saber quién es en realidad el ladrón y el significado que tenía en su vida, y luego se arrepentía de pensarlo, la verdad es que él la hacía sentirse viva, la hacía querer luchar, la hacía querer recuperar todo lo que había perdido, los años que no había podido estar con él y por su puesto a Henry.

Se levanto a las 7 de la mañana con mala pinta y con un humor de mil rayos, pobre aquella criatura que tuviera la desgracia de encontrársela en la camino, Regina se dio una ducha rápida, y se vistió con uno de sus vestidos, este era en un tono morado, que hacían lucir su figura y con bonito escote, y sobre este una jersey negro y fue al Granny's.

Entró sin saludar a nadie, igual no había mucha gente, fue directo a la barra y le pidió a la abuelita una taza de café bien cargado, se sentó con la cabeza entre ambas manos y cerró los ojos.

Un mano se apoyó en uno de sus hombros sobresaltándola, miro rápidamente a quién pertenecía la mano, era Robín, ¿En qué momento había entrado?, él le sonrió y ella se la devolvió.

-Hola- dijo él- ¿Estás bien?- ella asintió, él la abrazó sin importar que las personas empezaban a verlos y le dijo al oído- Me preocupé cuando te fuiste, no sé que hice mal, lo siento.

-No hiciste nada mal, yo sólo recordé algo- él se separó un poco y la besó castamente en los labios, apenas un roce, se acerco a su oído y empezó a decir su nombre.

-Regina, Regina, Regina- Regina sintió que la zarandeaban y levanto la cabeza, su cabello se acomodó al hacerlo, miró a su alrededor, la gente la miraba, se había quedado dormida, unos 3 minutos-no puede ser- pensó, vio que era la abuelita quien llamaba su nombre y quien la movía para llamar su atención- Aquí está su café.

-Gracias- Snow le hizo señas a la abuelita, preguntando qué tenía Regina, Granny levanto los hombros en señal de ignorancia.

-Regina- se acercó Blanca- ¿Te sucede algo?

-No es nada- suspiro- no pasé una buena noche- Mary-Margaret asintió- Blanca, olvídalo, le preguntaré yo misma- Ella asintió, Regina terminó su café y dejo bajo el vaso un billete.

Salió de Granny's y fue en busca de Emma, tenía que empezar a distraer su mente, urgente, en lo que fuera, buscando a la bruja, tratando nuevamente de hacer un poción de memoria, en fin, lo que mantuviera a su mente tratando de no hacer lo que le dictan sus hormonas.

Cada vez le era más difícil mantenerse concentrada, camino al apartamento de Emma, pesó al menos una 10 veces en el sueño que había tenido, se hizo al menos 20 preguntes sobre qué tan apegado estaría su sueño a la realidad, inconscientemente se llevo el dedo índice a los labios.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardarás en posar tus labios sobre los míos?- dijo en un susurro al viento, justo antes de tocar la puerta de Emma, delineó la forma de sus labios y cerró lo ojos.

Se dejó llevar por sus recuerdos, examinando el sabor que los labios de Robín tenían en su sueño, no lo reconocía, pero algo sabía, él olía a bosque, a libertad, olía a seguridad, sí, con él se sentía protegida, incluso antes de saber quién era ya confiaba en él, aunque quisiera negarlo.

Oyó la puerta crujir y abrió los ojos, tal fue su sorpresa el que Robín abriera la puerta que dio un par de pasos para atrás con nerviosismo y se cayó.

-ahhhhh- dijo al sentir el vació en su estomago, cayó justo sobre su trasero, le vestido se le levanto un poco, no estaba segura si se le veía la ropa interior pero aún así se puso roja.

-Su majestad- Dijo él dando unos pasos- déjeme ayudarle, dijo ofreciéndole la mano, ella la tomó y él la haló hacía sí mismo, Emma salió se asomó.

-¿qué pasó? ¿Regina, estás bien?- La alcaldesa asintió

-Tuve un mareo, eso es todo- miro al ladrón- Gracias- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa- Emma, estuve pensando que tal vez podría seguir intentando hacer la poción de la memoria

-Regina no creo que sea una buena idea, ya no queda nada que puedas copiar, sería una pérdida de tiempo y te necesitamos en la búsqueda-Regina asintió- Sugiero que, como eres la mejor rastreando magia, puedas encontrar el lugar en la ciudad con la mayor cantidad de concentración de ella

-Está bien- Bien, tal vez no estaría un paso más cerca de recuperar a Henry, pero al menos se distraería

-Ah y, Regina, Robín se ofreció como compañero en tu rastreo, dice que puede ayudarte a encontrar rastros es el bosque.

-Está bien- No, no está bien, aggg, Emma eres una idiota- Empecemos, compañero- La idea no le desagradaba del todo, pero sería mucho más difícil ignorar lo que su cuerpo le pedía teniéndolo tan cerca, se sentía atraía hacia él casi como si se tratara de un imán.

El ladrón y la alcaldesa se despidieron de Emma y fueron rumbo a la cripta de Regina, espera encontrar algo allí que le ayudase a encontrar el oculto rastro de The Wicked witch. Ésta sería una larga búsqueda.

Quiero agradecer por lo Reviews, porque jejeje cada vez que veía uno nuevo mi corazón daba un vuelco y me ponía a saltar de la emoción jejeje, no miento.

LadyBns: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, claro iré haciendo lo capítulos cada vez más largos, en definitiva, este en un poco más largo, sin embargo no es el doble, espero que te guste. Gracias por leer.

aliadkins: Qué bien que te gustó, me alegra mucho, estoy viendo cuantos capítulos serán, espero que sigas leyendo y por supuesto comentando.

annyamber: Jajaja, gracias, me alegra que te guste, sabes que me pasa lo mismo con esta pareja, yo quiero ver feliz a Regina y cada vez que veo que los enfocan juntos es como si esperara que sucediera algo romántico y pues ya vez, que casi no sucede, vine aquí buscando consuelo y tampoco había muchos, así que me tocó empezar a crearlos momentos a mi misma, Gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Bien solo para aclarar, recuerden que está historia no está basada en lo que va pasando en la serie, voy a tomar algunas cosas obviamente, pero no la va a seguir al pie de la letra, si quiero al menos subir dos o tres capítulos por semana.

Quiero corregir una parte del capítulo anterior, Regina no le sacó el corazón a Daniel, solo lo volvió cenizas.- Error mío, lo siento-

Éste capítulo será diferente al resto, espero que os guste y por supuesto espero Reviews.

Pov Robín

Después de que Regina salió huyendo, tuve una discusión conmigo mismo, debí haberla seguido, haberme disculpado, lo que fuera que hubiese hecho mal lo sentía de verdad, además de la compañía de esa mujer, solo había una cosa que quería más y era a su hijo.

No podía explicarlo, pero tampoco le molestaba, si estaba o no siendo controlado por ella, si lo que sentía estaba o no siendo a causa de un hechizo de la Reina malvada tampoco le importaba, se sentía dichoso, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, quería volver a amar.

Qué le gustaba de esa mujer, no lo sabía, o sí lo sabía, pero no podía elegir algo en particular, era como si una fuerza invisible lo empujara a estar más cerca de ella, no podía evitarlo, ni quería evitarlo, quería estar cerca de ella, tomar su mano, respirarla, sentirla, y por andar pensando en eso casi se le va el autocontrol, casi la besa, tal vez por eso se enojó, aunque ella parecía querer que la besara, tal vez se enojó porque no lo hizo.

-Sí claro- dijo en voz alta

-¿Qué sucede papá?- preguntó Roldan, tomándolo de la mano

-No es nada, solo pensaba en una bruja- Roldan asintió sin comprender del todo, sabía que estaban sucediendo cosas, nada bueno y que su padre estaba ayudando y por ahora prefería mantenerse al margen, no causar problemas.

-Roldan, hoy te quedarás igual que ayer con el resto de mis hombres, iré a ver en qué más puedo ayudar, mientras estemos en esta nueva tierra, quiero que sea la más segura para ti- Roldan le sonrió, le soltó la mano a su padre y se fue directo a un circulo de hombres que ya conocía- No olvides que estas a cargo.

-No lo haré.- Aunque proteger a su hijo era una de sus prioridades, quería pasar más tiempo con Regina, descubrir un poco más de ella y sentir de nuevo el olor a lavanda que ella solía dejar en el ambiente, ver de nuevo como el aire le abre paso a su andar y ver sus ojos, tratar de leer en ellos la mejor forma para acercarse sin faltarle al respeto.

Fue directo a la casa de Emma para decirle que quería ayudar a Regina, que se sus habilidades de rastreo podría complementarse con la de ella, aunque dudaba que una mujer como ella, en realidad necesitara ayuda, parecía controlarlo todo con el simple hecho de pensarlo, era admirable.

Llegó a la casa de Emma y Habló con ella durante al menos 10 minutos, Emma le advirtió de la actitud esquiva de Regina, le dijo que no era precisamente lo que se pudiera considerar como buena compañía, pero no se negó, al oír que ya había trabajado juntos, y aunque se sorprendió no pudo darle una negativa al ladrón, Regina podría sentir la magia, pero no podía interpretar los rastros que dejaba el cuerpo.

Emma fue a darse una ducha y se quedó solo en la sala del pequeño departamento, unos 3 minutos después tocaron la puerta, desde el segundo piso Emma le gritó que abriera, miró por la mirilla de la puerta y vio a Regina, abrió tan rápido como pudo, a ella le dio impresión y dio unos pasos para atrás, la vio tropezarse con sus mismos pies y caer al piso.

Su vestido se levanto un poco y alcanzó a verle la ropa interior, era roja y de encaje, avanzó hacía ella para ayudarla a parar y así no pensar en lo que había visto, trato de no ponerse rojo, pues ella ya lo estaba.

-Su majestad- dijo lo más normal posible- Déjeme ayudarle- le estiró la mano y ella la tomó, ahora qué le digo, qué le digo, me pregunto si sabrá que le vi la ropa interior, Robín concéntrate, di algo lo que sea, afortunadamente Emma llegó y le pregunto como estaba, ¿Un mareo?, no me lo creo.

Emma le declinó la solicitud de la Reina, pero le dijo que aún podía intentar rastrear a Zelena, mire a Emma para que le dijera que íbamos a trabajar junto y lo hizo, la cara de Regina se mantuvo impasible, y lo invito a empezar su búsqueda.

Pov Regina

Aggg, vaya salvadora la que me ha tocado, acaso Emma no tiene neuronas, ¿Cómo se le ocurre?, lo vi caminar a mi lado en silencio, estábamos cerca de mi cripta, ya va a ver Emma cuando le toque depender de mí, es que esto no se va a quedar así y para colmo él no hablaba, era obvio que no quería estar aquí, ¿Por qué Emma había accedido a que él fuera su compañero?¿Acaso no confiaba en ella? Y si no fuera era eso, y si él se había ofrecido ¿Por qué?, después de lo que pasó en la casa de la bruja, pensó que se había notado que ella no era una compañía muy estable.

-Regina- él la cogió de la mano, la espalda de ella se erizó, ambos se detuvieron pero ella le seguía dando la espalda- no sé qué hice ayer- empezó él, dando unos pasos hasta quedar al lado su lado, mirándola de perfil mientras ella mantenía su vista al frente fija en algún punto que no fuera él, lo que fuera, menos él- Yo lo siento, pero no sé qué hice, o qué no hice.

-Basta- Regina se puso roja con eso último, ¿Él si había pensando a besarla? ¿Era eso lo que estaba insinuando?- Yo recordé algo, eso es todo, nada que ver contigo- mentira, eso era una gran mentira, claro que tenía que ver con él y su león tatuado, la marca, la señal de que él era su verdadero amor, las piernas le temblaron con ese pensamiento, de repente sus piernas no aguantaban su cuerpo y todo era porque él estaba cerca.

Robín al verla flaquear, la estrechó contra su cuerpo en un rápido movimiento, ahora sus brazos la rodeaban por la cintura y ella lo rodeaba por sobre los hombros, se quedaron viendo fijo, sus rostros estaban tan cerca que compartían aire, otra vez, Regina trago en seco.

-Gracias- dijo ella mirando hacia otro lado, se dio cuenta de que Mary Margaret los observaba, lo que le faltaba, perder su reputación por andar toteando, se separó de él bruscamente.

Él se quedó viéndola raro y sorprendido, ahora ¿Qué había hecho?, ella hasta le había agradecido, qué mujer, la vio darle la espalda nuevamente y caminar hacia el mausoleo, él la siguió.

Pov Robín

La seguí hasta la cripta sintiendo un enorme vacío entre mis brazos, quería abrazarla de nuevo, me hacía falta su contacto, su aliento caliente chocar contra mis labios- suspiró- ya era hora de aceptarlo, esa mujer simplemente lo volvía loco.

Gracias a todos por comentar, por leer, no sé qué tal les parezca este capítulo, aunque espero les guste, sé que no es muy bueno, tengo cosas planeadas para éste par, pero todo irá sucediendo a su debido tiempo.

Ana martin: Me alegra que te guste el fic, espero no decepcionarte con los capítulos, ya sabes que si tienes alguna sugerencia o critica puedes dejarla. Gracias por comentar.

Liz-House: Ohhh al fin alguien como yo, yo también deseo la felicidad de la Reina, al principio también era SQ, luego la vi con Hook y me parecen una pareja adorables, pero en la serie ya están mostrando resultados con éste tío así que... Una cosa qué rayos es shippeable? Jaja también tengo mis límites, gracias por leer, estaré esperando comentarios.

aliadkins Muchas gracias, es bueno para mí saberlo, espero sigas leyendo, cualquier sugerencia dímela y a tendré en cuenta, gracias por comentar.

Lara: Gracias por estar pendiente, significa mucho, gracias por el comentario, espero hayas disfrutado el capítulo.

skulllgemp: Gracias por leer y comentar, los capítulos se irán agrandando de a poco créeme, también soy como tú y exijo capítulos largos para poder estar distraida un buen tiempo, cualquier crítica es bienvenida.

Michelle: Hola, es bueno saber que me lees pequeña, jeje aquí te dejo el tercer capítulo mocosa. Espero lo hayas disfrutado.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Lamento que este capítulo se demorará tanto pero he tenido unos inconvenientes al sentarme a escribir, ya saben, alguien necesita la PC o cosas por el estilo, espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado, no olviden dejar Review.

* * *

Pov Regina

-No toques nada- dijo Regina mientras bajaban las gradas hacía la cripta

-¿Cómo se supone que voy a ayudarte a buscar lo que sea que necesitas si no puedo tocar nada?- respondió él

-No vas a ayudarme a buscar nada, al menos no aquí, unas vez fuera, puedes tocar todo lo que quieras- gracias a Dios estaba de espaldas, en cuanto lo dijo se dio cuenta de lo mal que sonaba eso, ¿Acaso le estaba coqueteando?, ¿Acaso le estaba mandando alguna indirecta?, Regina detente, se dijo a sí misma, deja de comportarte así.

-Entonces ¿Qué se supone que haré aquí abajo?- preguntó él cruzándose de brazos, Regina lo miro por sobre el hombro sin volverse del todo, ella no tenía respuesta para eso, no quería que se fuera, pero tampoco quería que estuviera metiendo las manos en sus cosas.

Regina recordó el sueño de la noche anterior, su piel se erizo con el recuerdo de las manos de Robín sobre ella, vale, tal vez si quería sus manos en sus cosas, pero no en las cosas que tenía precisamente dentro de la cripta, había hechizos delicados y cosas sobre las que definitivamente no quería hablar.

-Esperar, esos harás, yo solo debo revisar unos pergaminos- suspiró y caminó hasta un estante con botellas arriba y pergaminos a bajo, se inclinó si agacharse por completo, lo que estaba buscando, tenía una cubierta particular.

Pov Robín

¿Esperar?, de cuando acá los ladrones nos quedamos esperando, además eso de no tocar nada, por Dios, sabe lo difícil que es para un ladrón seguir esa simple instrucción, ¿no tocar nada?, debía estar bromeando, la vio caminar e inclinarse hacia adelante, el vestido se le subió en la parte de atrás, no lo suficiente como para ver de nuevo sus bragas, pero era algo.

Inclinó un poco la cabeza intentando ver más, se reprendió a sí mismo en el mismo instante en que lo hizo camino hacia la derecha, vio un frasco que le llamó la atención, su contenido era de un violeta fuerte y brillante, no era como los otros, este brillaba en serio.

Sus instintos de le gritaban -tómalo, tómalo, tómalo- tomo el frasco entre sus manos y la voz de Regina resonó en su mente – No toques nada- ignoro la orden y olió lo que había en el frasco, sintió como las fosas nasales y el camino que recorría el aire intoxicado de poción se le quemaban hasta llegar a sus pulmones.

Pov Regina

Dónde había dejado el condenado pergamino, se había arrodillado para ver la parte inferior del estante, pero nada, nada de nada, estaba segura de que lo había puesto ahí, escucho a Robín toser y se puso de pie rápidamente, corrió hacia él y tomó el frasco que él tenía en las manos, con solo tocarlo se dio cuenta de que era una posición ácida, esta clase de pociones se inyectan o se beben, no se huelen, porque sus gases son tóxicos aunque en sí la poción no lo sea.

Ella lo vio arañándose la garganta, dejó la poción en una mesa y se acerco a él, él se desmalló en sus brazos, lo sostuvo como pudo, pero tuvo que sentarse en el piso, el reposaba en su pecho.

-No pesabas tanto en mis sueños- dijo en un susurro, lo acomodó boca arriba y se arrodilló a su lado, se inclinó y colocó su oreja sobre su pecho, su respiración a penas si se notaba y sus latidos era muy débiles, se subió el vestido un poco y se colocó sobre él, arrodillándose con ambas piernas a sus costados.

Puso sus manos bajo las falsas costillas en la parte de la espalda y empezó a subirlas ubicando así el gas tóxico en su caja torácica, empezó a controlarlo y dirigirlo hacia la boca, lo sostuvo ahí con una mano en la nuca y sacó el gas por la boca, un humo morado.

Lo sostuvo en su mano y lo tiró contra la pared, el gas hizo tornarse la pared un poco negra, ella lo miro preocupada, se colocó con las rodillas a un lado para poder desplazarse, ya no estaba sobre él, le inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para despejar la garganta.

-Bien aquí voy- estaba nerviosa, había hecho antes la RCP, pero esto era diferente, se inclino y empezó las insuflaciones, se levanto y rápidamente empezó las compresiones cardiacas, le tomó el pulso, nada, repitió el proceso dos veces más, sin resultados- No, tú no te puedes morir, por favor- dijo en un susurro y se inclinó para volver a insuflar, tapó la nariz y sopló, al retirarse él tosió y abrió los ojos, se llevó la mano a la garganta.- Eres un peligro para ti mismo.

Regina se sintió aliviada, a pesar de todo, lo rodeo con los brazos y lo ayudo a pararse, los tele transportó a su habitación y lo recortó en su cama, él le sonrió pícaro, no podía hablar, pero con esas miradas decía mucho, Regina sintió sus mejillas arder, y se giro, dándole la espalda, tomó aire y volvió a verlo.

-Voy a preparar un poción curativa, esta vez, hablo en serio con lo de no tocar nada- él asintió- Hablo en serio- repitió ella, él hizo pose de general y ella rió.

Se tele transportó a su cripta y empezó a preparar la poción, estaba inquieta dejándolo solo, no solo porque le pudiera pasar algo sino que estaba entre sus cosas, trató de recordar si tenía alguna trampa o si podía salir herido si de nuevo le picaba la curiosidad, se rió, había hecho muchas excepciones con él, incluso antes de saber quién era él realmente, lo dejó acompañarla, dejó que cruzará la línea de su preciado espacio personal, y hubiera dejado que la besara si él se hubiera atrevido ese día en la casa de The Wicked Witch.

Pov Robin

Condenado dolor de todo, condenados instintos de ladrón, por eso estaba donde estaba y como estaba, aunque, dónde estaba no era un mal lugar, todo olía a ella, era como estar en sus brazos, y aunque le dolía respirar, respiraba fuerte y hondo para dejarla grabada en su memoria, tosió, se llevó la mano al pecho, en un intento inútil de aliviar el dolor.

Cerró los ojos y le pareció recordar algo, unas palabras "No pesabas tanto en mis sueños", abrió los ojos de golpe, ¿Ella había dicho eso?, ¿A qué se refería?, no tal vez era su imaginación, Regina no podía estar soñando con él, ¿O sí?, se puso de lado, dando espalda a la puerta, tomó la almohada y la abrazó, se dejó perder en el aroma de la Reina.

Pov Regina

La poción estaba lista, el problema ahora sería hacerla llegar a sus pulmones, fui caminando a mi habitación para darme más tiempo para pensar, sus laringe y faringe no eran problema, pero, los pulmones, no podía hacer que el líquido entrara por la nariz, podría ahogarse, y está poción no emitía gas, no podía ser suministrada de la misma forma que la primera.

Abrí la puerta – sin tocar- esperando, que el ladrón no hubiera decidido seguir nuevamente sus instintos, lo encontró de espaldas a la puerta abrazando una de sus almohadas a su rostro, ¿Estaba oliéndola? Se aclaró la garganta, él se volvió para verla y ella lo recibió con una ceja levantada en señal de pregunta.

Pov Robin

Qué humillación, ella lo había pillado, el se volvió a verla, tenía un frasco y en él un líquido azul brillante, miré sus rostro, levantó un ceja en cuanto hubo contacto visual, pero qué mujer para dejarlo a uno sin habla, tenía que ocurrírseme algo y rápido, sabía que me exigía una explicación, aunque yo, en lo personal no considero que estuviese haciendo algo malo, hice una mueca e intenté pareciera una sonrisa apenada.

-Yo, filtraba el aire- dije señalando la almohada, ella inclinó la cabeza hacía el otro lado y levanto la otra ceja, era obvio que no se lo tragaba- para que el polvo no entrara en mis vías respiratorias, algo así como lo que haces en un incendió.

-Qué inteligente- dijo ella en un tono incrédulo y se sentó en el borde de la cama, me senté y me recosté en el cabecero, pareció ser mucho esfuerzo porque me dolió el pecho, me llevé nuevamente la mano a la boca del estomago.- No deberías hacer movimientos fuertes, no te llega buen oxigeno al cerebro, claro que si te llegara, me hubieras hechos caso y no hubiera tocado nada- dejó el frasco en la mesa de noche y me tocó la frente, hizo una mueca casi imperceptible, luego tocó mi cuello.

-¿Sobreviviré?- pregunté, mirándola a los ojos.

-Por desgracia, el pronóstico es a tu favor- me sonrió- en lo que voy por un vaso desechable, vas a coger el frasco, te untarás un poco de poción en los dedos y luego dentro de la nariz.

Pov Regina

Salí de la habitación y tras la puerta conjuré un vaso, quería darle un poco de privacidad, no sabía que efectos tendría la poción sobre la piel quemada, podría doler o simplemente sanar, suspiró, oyó un quejido desde el interior del cuarto, al parecer la poción producía dolor, rió un poco, se lo merecía por revoltoso, esperó un minuto y volvió a entrar.

Me senté de nuevo en el borde de la cama, llené el vaso hasta la mitad y puse el resto en la mesa, no pude evitar soltar una gran bocanada de aire, tenía que tratar de darle seguridad, aunque ni yo misma sabía cómo iba a resultar esto.

-Te tomarás esto- él asintió- harás buches en la boca y luego gárgaras y lo escupirás aquí- dije señalando el vaso- el tomó antes de que pudiera objetar y tomó un poco.

Escupió la poción hacía uno de los costados en cuanto el líquido entró en contacto con sus papilas gustativas, Regina lo miró mal, y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Por qué no me advertiste?- preguntó él- Sabe horrible

-No puedo advertir sobre lo que no sé, pero créeme lo que viene es peor, ahora haz lo que te dije y esta vez, escupe en el vaso, no quiero tener que limpiar. Él hizo lo que ella dijo, escupió en el vaso después de hacer las gárgaras y los buches.- Ahora vas a tener que tragar un poco- la cara de ladrón reflejaba terror puro.

Pov Robin

Sentí un alivio en las fosas nasales y en la boca, pero el pecho todavía le ardía; no podía creer lo que ella le decía debía volver a tomar de ese asqueroso líquido, se le revolvió el estomago con ese pensamiento, tenía razón, las cosas se ponían de mal en peor, se tomó lo que quedó en el vaso, el segundo trago de le dejó tan mal sabor.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-Preguntó ella

-Aún me duele el pecho, pero nada más- respondió el dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Aquí es dónde las cosas se ponen peor- dijo ella

-¿Qué?- preguntó él-¿Ahora?, yo pensé que lo peor ya había pasado.- ella trató de evitar una sonrisa, él lo notó, le parecía que ella disfrutaba un poco de su sufrimiento, o al menos de sus ocurrencias.

-Verás- ella empezó, su rostro denotaba preocupación- el líquido tal cual, no puede entrar en los pulmones así que toca aplicar la poción como crema-Abrí los ojos.

-¿Cómo piensas…- no me dejó terminar

-recuéstate- ordenó, lo hice- bocabajo, pon tu manos bajo tu pecho- lo hice, se ubicó sobre mí sin sentarse y empezó a sobarme la espalda, de abajo hacia arriba, desde la espalda baja hasta los hombros- relájate, respira profundo, te dolerá, pero debes hacerlo, lo que voy a hacer te dolerá, no sé cuánto, pero lo hará- escuché atentamente todo lo que decía, tenía razón, en esa posición respirar dolía más, pero lo hice, ella siguió masajeándome, cerré los ojos y me relajé.

Pov Regina

Una vez su respiración estuvo regular, aunque no estaba dormido, me detuve, tome el frasco con la poción que quedaba y la unté en mis manos, las volví puños para no malgastarla en la espalda de él y mis manos atravesaron la piel de su espalda como al sacar un corazón.

Un alarido salió de su boca, intento sacar su manos pero me senté sobre él, rápidamente atravesé sus costillas y ubiqué los pulmones, gritó de nuevo, mis ojos empezaron a aguarse- idiota- pensé, cómo me pones en estás.

-tranquilo, ya casi- mi voz se quebró un poco- unté toda la poción saqué una de mis manos y volví a untarle poción, repetí el mismo proceso con la otra- listo, ya está- saqué mis manos, el gritó e intentó levantarse, pero lo detuve.-Tranquilo.

Le acaricié la cabeza, le limpié una lagrima, yo sabía que yo no era muy buena haciendo eso sin causar dolor, volví a masajearlo, ahora estaría bien y seguro no tocaría nada nuevamente, me limpié mis lagrimas con una sola mano y una vez él se durmió me recosté a su lado, agradecí mentalmente a lo que fuera, al destino, a Dios, a lo fuera que me hubiese ayudado a mantenerlo con vida, le besé la frente y me quedé dormida.

* * *

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, en serio lo aprecia, de nuevo me disculpo por la demora, esta semana ha sido una semana de locos.

Liz-House: Jajaja gracias por iluminarme, bah, el capitulo no estaba tan corto, tenía creo que 100 palabras más que el otro :P le voy subiendo de a poco, jejeje, espero que lo disfrutes, gracias por tu comentario.

Jessica 3: Gracias por leer y por tus comentarios, ajjaja sí, que impaciencia, mujer, lamento la demora, pero no había podido sentarme a escribir con juicio hasta ayer y hoy en la mañana la pagina no me quería aceptar la historia, espero el capitulo sea de tu agrado.

Ana martin: Muchas gracias por leer, es un alivio que te guste, espero este capitulo sea de tu agrado, es un poco más largo que los anteriores.

Lara: Gracias, espero este capitulo también te guste, es un poco más técnico que los anteriores pero ni te imaginas lo que viene.

Alexa: Te comprendo, Alexa, yo entré con ganas de leer fic sobre esta pareja y ya ves, me tocó a mí, escribir una para que personas como yo puedan disfrutar de esta pareja, gracias por leer, espero que este capitulo te guste.

aliadkins: aggg, pero no me puedes decir que le falto algo y no decirme qué, ajajaj es injusto, bueno, yo creo que es la extensión del texto lo que a varios de los lectores les molesta, este capitulo es un poco más largo que los tres anteriores, espero que lo disfrutes y por su puesto espero tu comentario, gracias por leer.

HoughtonBeckett: Lamento la tardanza, pero tuve unos inconvenientes de tiempo y también unos con el internet, te agradezco por leer, espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado, si tienes algunas sugerencias son bienvenidas.

valentina: Aquí está el cuarto capitulo, espero te guste, espero tu comentario :D


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Hola a todos, nuevamente gracias por leer, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, sé que he demorado bastante en subir, pero estoy haciendo capítulos más largos así que requieren de más tiempo que los que solo tienen 1000 palabras.

Por cierto, desde el tercer capítulo, si no estoy mal, he manejado ambos puntos de vista, en los que la mayoría narro yo, pero a veces lo hacen los personajes en tercera persona, si alguien se confunde, por favor me avisa. También quiero aclarar que el nombre del hijo de Robín no estoy muy segura de cuál sea ya que en las traducciones dónde yo veo la serie aparece Roldán y aquí en los filtros aparece Roland, así que me disculpan, pero ya le puse Roldán.

* * *

Pov Regina

Dónde se había metido, se suponía que no debía alejarse demasiado, se lo dijo, no había forma de encontrarlo, miró a su alrededor, Robín no era más que un escurridizo ladrón, y ahora se había perdido en el bosque, después de la curación que le había hecho no esperaba que se recuperara tan pronto ni que se sintiera con la suficiente confianza para no aceptar sus recomendaciones.

-ROBÍN-gritó, pero dónde se metió, Regina siguió caminando y justo cuando iba a volver a gritar el nombre del ladrón lo escuchó quejarse- ¿En qué te has metido esta vez?- dijo caminando hacia donde lo había escuchado.

Pov Robín

Me fui despertando poco a poco aún sin abrir los ojos, no recordaba haberme quedado dormido, la sensación de ardor en la garganta había disminuido y recordé lo que había pasado, ella, ella me había sanado.

Intenté voltearme boca arroba pero mis brazos y piernas no respondían, mi cuerpo parecía pesar más de lo que mis músculos y huesos podían soportar, abrí los ojos aterrado, pero al ver a Regina dormir plácidamente a mi lado todo miedo se fue, seguro lo que sentía era un efecto colateral del procedimiento que ella había hecho.

Su pecho subía y bajaba de forma regular, tenía el brazo doblado de forma que su mano quedaba bajo la oreja y su codo me señalaba, su brazo hacía una especie de desnivel haciendo que su cara no quedara viendo el techo sino viéndome a mí, sonreí, se veía tan tranquila, sin ninguna preocupación en mente, definitivamente se veía...

-Tan hermosa- dije en voz más alta de lo que hubiese querida, inmediatamente vi el seño de la reina fruncirse, tal vez la había despertado, empezó a mover la cabeza como si estuviera negando, empezó a agitarse- Regina, Regina- empecé a decir tratando de despertarla, quise pararme para hacerlo más rápido pero aún estaba muy débil- Regina, Regina- Repetí

Pov Regina

-Robín- lo encontré en el tronco de un árbol sujetado con la misma corteza del árbol, me acerqué a él e intenté zafarlo, pero un aura verde me envolvió y me hizo levitar hacia al lado contrario.

Cuando me levanté vi a Zelena caminar hacía Robín, no quería ni imaginar que pretendía ella con el ladrón, tal vez solo quería divertirse con él, o matarlo, pero él no había hecho nada, recordó cómo se veía Garfio cada vez que estaba cerca de Emma, ponía cara de idiota enamorado, se preguntó si ella también ponía esa cara al estar con el ladrón, negó con la cabeza.

Intenté ir a ayudarle, pero mis pies se enterraron en la tierra hasta mis rodillas con un movimiento de mano de Zelena, The Wicket Witch se acercó al ladrón y puso la mano en el pecho de él.

-¿Quieres revivir la historia, Regina? – Preguntó Zelena- Ver que a tu amado le es arrancado el corazón por alguien que lleva tu misma sangre- lagrimas empiezan a rodar por la mejillas de la reina, no, no, no, pensaba, no podía perderlo, no a él, tenía que hacer algo.

-Regina, Regina- Empezó a gritar Robín cuando The Wicket Witch introdujo su mano en su pecho- Regina, Regina- Zelena sacó el corazón del pecho del adrón y lo estrujó volviéndolo cenizas.

-ROBÍN- gritó Regina despertándose, se sentó involuntariamente, se limpió las lágrimas y se sintió aliviada al ver que se encontraba en su cuarto.

-Regina, Regina- oyó a su lado, un poco de rubor se le subió a las mejillas, no estaba sola, y se había despertado gritando su nombre- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?

-Soñé- empezó volviéndose para velo y recostándose en la cabecera de la cama- que te arrancaban el corazón y que no podía hacer nada para ayudarte.

-Tranquila- dijo él dedicándole una sonrisa- Estoy bien ahora, al menos en lo que respecta que mi corazón esté en su lugar, además no hay nadie aquí que pueda quitármelo - ella sonrió, técnicamente sí, pero ella no quería quitarle su corazón – Pero me gustaría estar boca arriba.

No entendí al momento, porque simplemente no se volteaba no le costaba nada, un "le metiste las manos en los pulmones" me recordó que estaba muy débil y que tal vez su cuerpo no le respondería en algunas horas, en cuanto se fue a erguir, también se sintió exhausta, eso era debido al masaje, las energía se mezclan cuando se realiza uno.

Se acomodó para poderlo mover, aun cuando su cuerpo le decía que no se moviera ni un solo milímetro más, le cogió la cabeza como se coge la de un bebé y la llevo a su pecho, el oído izquierdo del ladrón reposaba en su seno izquierdo, había levantado prácticamente toda la parte superior del cuerpo de Robín, exhaló fuertemente, pesaba mucho más de lo que podía soportar, sostuvo la parte superior con su mano izquierda y llevo su mano derecha a entre la piernas del ladrón, sin querer le rozó la entre pierna, Regina retiró la mano tan rápido como pudo.

-¿Encontró lo que buscaba, Milady?- le preguntó robín, Regina se puso roja cómo el color de sus bragas pero el ladrón no lo notó, sin embargo su corazón se aceleró y Robín gracias al lugar donde estaba su oído se dio cuenta al instante.

Regina siguió con lo que estaba sin prestarle mucha atención al comentario del ladrón, y colocó la mano entre las piernas de él pero por sobre la rodilla y lo haló, la parte inferior del cuerpo de Robín quedo hacía arriba y la parte superior hacía abajo.

Ella volteó la parte superior del cuerpo con más cuidado, no quería romperle el cuello por un mal movimiento, abrió la mano con la que sostenía la cabeza del ladrón y con la otra lo empujó del hombro, la cabeza fue girando al mismo ritmo que el cuerpo.

Mientras iba girando, robín exhaló exactamente en el lugar donde debía estar el pezón de Regina, la delgada tela del vestido y del corpiño no protegió esa parte tan delicada de su piel del caliente aliento del ladrón.

Regina gimió en su garganta, casi tragándose los posibles sonidos que pudieran salir de ella, se vengaría por eso, lo hubiera o no hecho apropósito, el ladrón merecía un escarmiento, cómo es que trataba de ponerla caliente, y aunque lo hacía de maravilla no podían permitirse eso, no ahora que un nuevo mal los asechaba, no cuando Henry no la recordaba, no cuando todo parecía ponerse en su contra.

Sostenía la cabeza del ladrón con la mano izquierda y se apoyó en la cama la mano derecha, una vez todo el cuerpo de Robín estaba boca arriba, empezó a recostarlo sobre la cama, él le sonreía y ella no pudo evitar devolvérsela, idiota, pensó, pero ese idiota le hacía sentir algo similar al vértigo en el estomago, lo que llaman mariposas.

Pov Robín

Qué mujer, Dios, lo que habían vivido hasta ahora no eran más que meros roces y sabía que ella no había tenido la intención de tocarle su miembro, pero no pudo evitar hacer ese comentario, le hubiera gustado ver el rostro de la Reina en ese momento, pero supo que causó una reacción en cuanto su dígito cardiaco aumentó notablemente.

Se preguntó si estaba mal, pensar que aquellas reacciones que tenía, ella también podría tenerlas, que tal vez esa atracción era mutua, y si estaba mal, ¿Qué tan malo era?, él era viudo y ella también, ¿Es malo que dos adultos quiera una nueva oportunidad?

Ella lo fue recostando poco a poco, era obvio que no quería lastimarlo, sabía que estaba adolorido y se preguntó, si tal vez, ella también lo estaba, ella se sostuvo con la mano derecha y sin querer eso causó que el escote de su vestido se abriera un poco más.

Vio de nuevo la lencería roja, supuso haría juego con su ropa interior, ¿Qué no daría por ver ese paisaje?, trato de no embobarse viendo parte de los pechos de la Reina, aunque quería quedarse viendo, se obligó a retirar su vista, pero a conservar la imagen en su mente.

Empezó a sentir una presión en la entre pierna, el bóxer le ajustaba sin estar excitado y ahora que la hinchazón en su miembro crecía, deseaba poder aliviarla un poco, si quiera separándose un poco la tela del miembro.

-Creo que no podrás moverte hasta mañana- dijo una vez lo había recostado por completo, la vio girar la cabeza – Son las 3:00 de la tarde- abrí los ojos de sorpresa, habíamos dormido mucho, y no solo eso, dormimos en la misma cama- Traeré algo de comer, ¿Hay algo que quieras?

-Sí- ella se cruzó de brazos levantando las cejas en señal de pregunta, ya se había bajado de la cama y lo miraba desde la puerta- ¿Estás bien? A lo que me refiero si yo estoy así, todo, paralizado, ¿Qué tienes tú?

-Sólo estoy un poco adolorida, no te preocupes por mí, no es nada grave- dijo sonriéndome, no le creí del todo, se notaba a leguas que era una mujer a la que no le gustaba parecer débil y me hice la promesa a mí mismo, que en cuanto pudiera, le regresaría el favor.

Pov Regina

Salí de la habitación, la verdad, era que aunque solo estuviera un poco adolorida, yo sí estaba preocupada por mí, usualmente estas cosas no me afectan tanto, me preocupaba estar acercándome a él demasiado, no quería salir lastimada, ¿Qué posibilidades había de que él también se enamorará de mí? No lo sabía, pero me aterraba que fueran nulas.

Caminando por la calle, la imagen mía rozándole la entrepierna inundó mi mente y por inercia baje la cabeza y mire mis zapatos, sentía mis mejillas calientes, debían, sin lugar a dudad, estar rojas, no quería que nadie se diera cuenta, respiré profundo y volví a erguirme, nadie debía notar un cambio en mí, en especial si ese cambio me hacía parecer débil, como lo era parecer enamorado.

Llegué en pocos minutos al Granny's y pedí dos almuerzo para llevar, Ruby me miró confundida y preguntó de nuevo si yo había pedido dos, asentí. Bufé en cuanto se fue, era tan difícil creer que alguien comería conmigo, hace mucho que no soy, lo que se dice un monstro, ¿Tanto cuesta creer que alguien disfruta de mi compañía?

Ruby regresó en 7 minutos con los almuerzo, pagué y me fui de ahí lo más rápido que pude, quería ver a Robín lo antes posible, no sabía cómo estaba, y ¿Qué pasaría cuando tuviera que ir al baño?, no, no quería pensar en ello y si no recuperaba la movilidad, ¿Tendría que dormir con él?

Pensé en Roldán, quizá nunca se hubiera separado de su padre, no tenía mucho problema en que durmiera en el antiguo cuarto de Henry, le costaba asimilar que tendría que volver a entrar y que alguien más dormiría en su cama, pero lo haría un niño que necesitaba a su padre y estar ayudando, la hacía sentirse ligeramente mejor.

Llegó a su casa en pocos minutos y sin darse cuenta ya estaba abriendo la puerta de su habitación, dejó la bolsa que traía en la mesa de noche, Robín estaba dormido, lo despertó con cuidado y él le sonrió, se veía tan guapo, estaba un poco adormilado.

-Voy a sentarte- le dije, él hizo un intento de asentir porque le costaba mucho, supongo que quitarse la pereza sin poder estirarse no era tan fácil.

Pov Robín

Cuando Regina se fue, mi autocontrol también lo hizo, y toda clase de pensamientos empezaron a inundar mi mente, llegaban y se iban, se transformaban y se mantenía, pero por sobre todo, me excitaban, aggggggggggg, pero que mujer para estar buena, grito una vocecilla en su cabeza, trato de sacudir la cabeza con la ridícula idea de no solo que iba a poder sacar esos pensamientos de su mente, sino que también podría sacudir la cabeza.

Recordaba su olor, hechizando todos sus sentidos, dominándolo por completo, se sentía tan bien ser dominado por ella, ser su esclavo, en esos momentos sonaba tan bien, recorrer su piel, besar sus pechos, los que curiosos se había asomado a saludarle, escapando de su escote, aunque de manera leve.

Sintió de nuevo crecer algo en sus pantalones y se obligó a sí mismo a mantener la compostura, qué pensaría Regina si llegaba y veía su erección, no, no quería ni imaginarlo, porque si lo hacía empezaría a pensar en cómo la haría suya si no podía moverse, que para ella sería como tener sexo con un pepino.

Cerró los ojos y solo se concentró en respirar y aunque no pudo evitar que a veces imágenes de sus bragas, o de ella rozándolo o cuando pudo echarle un vistazo a sus pechos, se colaran por su mente se quedó dormido en un par de minutos.

* * *

Liz-House: A mi me cuesta mucho hacer capítulos muy largos, porque si me pongo a alargarlos, lo hago más que todo con descripción y no con hechos y se vuelve muy harto leer, pero voy intentando de a poco, espero que te guste este capi.

Lara:Jajajaj, sí pero quién lo manda, me alegra mucho que andes pendiente de si actualizo, pero te aconsejo que esperes 5 días después de que actualizó y luego revises una vez diario, por cierto, yo también me vuelvo loca actualizando por si me han dejado comentarios, gracias por leer y espero que te guste este capi.

Ana martin: Oyeme que comentario tan corto, yo luchando por alargar los capis y tú me desmotivas con ese review, pero bueno, igual se agrade que leas y que te tomes el tiempo de comentar y decirme si te gusta o no, si tienes sugerencias son bien recibidas.

BeckettMills: Graciar por leer, y por su puesto por comentar, aquí te dejo este capitulo espero que te guste, y que no te arrepientas de haber empezado a leer este fic.

Yoel Ludenberg: Bueno aquí te dejo el capitulo para que veas que pasó con Regina y Robín, espero lo hayas disfrutado o los disfrutes, por si te pasaste por aquí primero.

aliadkins:jajaja, también me encantó esa frase, a penas se me ocurrió me dio una risa tremenda y pensé que tal vez podría gustarles, gracias por leer y espero disfrutes el capítulo.

comentoxD: Ya vi que comentas, comentas, comentas, jejejej te casaste de que te dijera?, gracias por leer, espero que te guste este capítulo.

Jessica 3: Graciar por leer, perdóname por estarte haciendo spoilers toda la semana, espero que reconozcas los fragmentos que te mandé mientras estés leyendo.

Bryan: Aunque trato de tener la mejor ortografía posible, a veces me como bastantes comas y bastantes tildes, me disculpo por eso. Es comprensible que te confundas al leer por los Povs, pero recuerda, escomo si cambiara el narrador, espero te guste el capitulo.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Quiero a agradecer a todos por leer, disculparme por la demora, pero esta ha sido una semana de locos, en mi defensa estuve trabajando en un capitulo más largo así que, disfruen.

* * *

Pov Regina

Soy yo, o ¿Robín ha estado tratando de excitarme cada vez que puede?, lo único que ha hecho es tomar en doble sentido lo que hago, aunque no lo hago apropósito. Los acercamientos que hemos tenido tal vez hayan dado pie a que piense lo qué sea que piensa, pero, respiraba tan lento que cómo no podía imaginarse la reacción que eso podría tener en mi cuerpo.

Me separé de él sintiendo mis mejillas arder, la piel de mi cuello y mis pechos se erizó, me volví rápidamente hacía donde puse la comida y saqué primero uno de los almuerzos, venía un caldo, de pollo, chuleta de pollo, arroz y rodajas de pepino, tomate y lechuga, saqué la cuchara y me senté en la cama. Tomé primero la sopa, la abrí y la mecí con la cuchara desechable, para enfriarla.

-Espero te guste- dije antes de soplar la cuchara llena de sopa.

-No tiene por qué hacerlo, Milady- dijo, supuse que de haber estado en sus plenas facultades de movimiento me hubiera detenido, aunque si las tuviera, no estaríamos aquí en mi cuarto, en mi cama, no hubiéramos tenido todos esos incómodos encuentros.

-No hay problema- dije con una sonrisa, acerqué la cuchara a su boca- Abre- él lo hizo y tragó- ¿qué tal está?

-Bueno, está bueno- tomé un poco de arroz y lo sumergí en el plato de sopa, sople un par de veces y la llevé a su boca, él la abrió, en cuanto le tocó la boca un poco de sopa se le regó por las comisuras de la boca, por el cuello y la camisa, me quedé mirándolo con la ceja alzada, tenía la lengua afuera con arroz en ella y balbuceaba algo.

-Aliete- decía, ¿Pero qué rayos?- Calente-¿Caliente? ¡ Caliente! Dejé la sopa a un lado y tomé su rostro y sople dentro de su boca –Ya- dijo- ¿Qué te sucede mujer? ¿Estás intentando matarme?

-Lo siento- saqué de una gaveta una poción para quemaduras- tomate esto, no sabe a nada- esperé a que la tomará pero no lo hizo, lo miré levantando una ceja.

-Inmovilidad de cuerpo, ¿Recuerdas?- dijo con tono burlón

- Al menos eso no es del todo mi culpa- dije y acerque el tubo a su boca, se la tomó.

-No lo discuto, pero, su majestad, yo soy un caballero y no puedo soportar que usted no pruebe bocado- Él me sonrió como advirtiendo que no comería ni una sola cucharada más a menos que yo también lo hiciera.

Terminamos comiéndonos ambos almuerzos entre los dos y después del incidente de la cucharada caliente quiso encargarse de soplarla por sí solo, debo admitir que el cuadro en el que estábamos era bastante conmovedor, parecíamos una pareja, nos reíamos el uno del otro, la química fluía como si se tratara de dos personas enamoradas.

El corazón se me contrajo con ese último pensamiento, él no estaba enamorado, y puede que yo solo me sintiera atraída, puede que él también, pero ¿Amor?, no porque tenga el tatuaje, no porque sea mi nuevo amor verdadero significa que va a amarme.

-¿Regina?- salí de mi trance, ya habíamos acabado, dejé los platos a un lado- ¿Sucede algo?

-En lo absoluto- dije sonriendo- déjame quitarte eso- dije señalando la mancha de sopa en la camisa, empecé desabotonandola y en el camino se me ocurrió que si se la hubiera quitado antes de atravesarle la espalda, tal vez no le hubiera dolido tanto, sonreí, la maldad me salía espontanea.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- me preguntó, debió notar que estaba sonriendo, justo estaba empezando a verse su bien formado abdomen, me puse roja, sí, sí me gustaba lo que veía.

-He visto mejores, pero no es una mala vista- dije tratando de calmar mis emociones y sonsacarle un poco de humor al asunto, el me devolvió la sonrisa, yo empecé a sacar sus brazos del camisa y cuando ya la camisa esta prácticamente afuera, lo vi, el tatuaje, el león erguido en sus dos patas trasera, la marca que encontraría en el mi amor verdadero, era la tercera vez que la veía y aún no me había acostumbrado al salto que parecía hacer su corazón cada vez que lo veía.

Fui al baño y tomé dos toallas, humedecí una y la otra la deje para secarlo, le pasé la toalla húmeda por él cuello, el pecho y el abdomen, también lo atraje hacía mí teniendo mucho cuidado en que no ocurriese ninguna otra situación incómoda, y la pase por su espalda, después sequé las áreas que había recorrido con la toalla húmeda.

-¿Estás mejor?- Pregunté

-Sí, gracias Milady- incliné la cabeza, como diciendo que no había problema y miré el reloj, en qué momento habían dado las 4 y las 5, ya casi iban a ser las 6

– Es tarde- dije- Iré por tu hijo, si te parece bien- me detuve, yo no había entrado al cuarto de Henry desde que volvimos y ahora iba a ofrecerlo a otro niño- él puede quedarse en el cuarto de Henry- lo había dicho, pensé que sería peor, pero no lo fue, solo fue difícil.

-¿Harías eso?- preguntó- digo, es el cuarto de tu hijo, ¿Crees que estás lista?- la verdad no sabía si estaba lista, pero tenía que estarlo y punto, asentí tratando de que pareciera cierto.- Gracias, él debe estar con Little John.

-Bien, iré a buscarlo, intenta moverte, ya sabes, los dedos, estirarte, pero no intentes caminar

-¿Y si debo ir al baño?-Preguntó, no había pensado en eso, levante la ceja

-¿ahora?- pregunté, él se rió fuertemente- Idiota

-Debiste haber visto tu cara- fue lo último que oí al salir de la habitación.

Me teletransporté al área del bosque donde le había visto con su hijo la noche después de escapar de él en la casa de Zelena, no lo vi inmediatamente pero oí ruidos muy cerca, caminé en dirección a los sonidos y encontré a los hombres de Robín y Roldan, el niño la vio y se acercó a ella.

-Mi padre me dejó a cargo- dijo inclinando su rostro hacía arriba para verla a la cara, ella le sonrió y se agachó a su altura- Si necesita de nuestros servicios, hágamelo saber y yo le diré a él.- Era un niño inteligente y se tomaba muy en serio "ser el jefe"

-Me temo, que yo no necesito de sus servicios- Roldan arrugó el entrecejo, Regina que vio la intención del niño por preguntar, qué hacía ahí y se adelantó- Tu padre me ha enviado a buscarte.

-¿Le ha sucedido algo? ¿A caso fue por la bruja en la que pensaba esta mañana?- Regina abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Bueno, él esta inmóvil en estos momentos, pero no está grave y no, no fue por la bruja, él metió las narices donde no debía- él niño le sonrió un poco al saber que no era nada serio

-Mi padre es mi curioso ¿Sabe?- Regina asintió y se puso de pie nuevamente, el niño corrió hacía donde estaban los hombres de Robín y le dijo a uno algo, el hombre la miró, y le dijo que sí con la cabeza al niño, quién corrió para reunirse de nuevo con Regina, él le tomó la mano y empezaron a caminar.- ¿Dónde está mi padre?- preguntó

-En mi casa.

-Que bien que está inmóvil, porque si no lo estuviera estoy seguro estaría revisando entre sus cosas para conseguir información o por diversión- Regina casi se ríe a carcajadas con el comentario del niño, pero una idea aterradora le cruzó por la cabeza en ese instante, ¿Y si Robín estaba fingiendo y solo quería sacarla de la casa para mirar entre sus cosas?

-¿En serio crees que eso haría?- dijo en voz alta preguntándose a sí misma.

-Él es así- respondió el pequeño, claramente no en el contexto de lo que la bruja pensaba- oiga- Regina lo miró- ¿Me diría su nombre?- lo dijo en un tonó temeroso como si fuera algo que no debería preguntar

-Regina- dije, el pequeño sonrió cálidamente, ya casi llegábamos.

-Es usted muy bonita, Regina- le dijo el niño, sus mejillas se encendieron un poco, tal vez la caballerosidad de Robín le servía de buen ejemplo en contraste con el lado de ladronzuelo que le daba su padre.

-Gracias, tú también eres muy apuesto- el niño le sonrió como agradecimiento.

El resto del camino fue silencioso, aunque él parecía tener una interesante conversación en su mente pues no dejaba de hacer graciosas caras, torcía la boca hacia un lado y a veces fruncía el entrecejo.

Las chismosas personas a nuestro alrededor comentaban cosas, Dios, tan malo es verme con un niño de la mano, ni que le fuera a hacer daño, vi a Emma caminar hacia nosotros, y tenía una cara que pedía a gritos una explicación, puse lo ojos en blanco, iba a acercarse a preguntarnos, pero llegó Hook y la entretuvo y el niño y yo pasamos de largo.

Pov Robín

Una vez Regina se había ido, hizo lo que le pidió, empezó a intentar mover los dedos, no consiguió nada al primer intento o al segundo, incluso en el 50 y algo intento, no lo consiguió, resopló con indignación y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

Cerró los ojos y obviamente la imagen de Regina se proyectó en su mente como por arte de magia, pensó de nuevo en ese día en la casa de Zelena, ¿Qué había hecho mal? Le estaba ofreciendo un trago y de repente salió corriendo, había visto su tatuaje y… Había visto su tatuaje.

Se miró el brazo derecho, ahí estaba el león, tal vez no le gustaban los tatuajes a la Reina (NA: es curioso porque Lana tiene uno de una pluma) o tal vez los leones le traían un mal augurio, o tal vez solo eran ideas suyas y no se debía al tatuaje.

Pov Roldan

Su nombre era Regina, ese era el nombre que susurraba su padre entre sueños la noche anterior, tal vez a su padre le gustaba esa mujer, era una mujer agradable y hermosa, y le traba con cariño y paciencia.

Recordó lo que dijo sobre su padre y buscar entre sus cosas y arrugó el entrecejo de inmediato, tal vez había acabado con las posibilidades de su padre y Regina con ese simple comentario, pero iba arreglarlo ya se le ocurriría algo.

-Aquí es- dijo frente a la cada más grande de ese lugar

-Oiga ¿Puede dejarme hablar con mi padre a solas?- quería estar seguro de algo antes de hacer cualquier cosa.

-Claro, no hay problema- dijo y entramos, ella me guió hasta la habitación – iré a prepararte algo de chocolate caliente vale- con eso último se fue y entré en la habitación.

-Padre- dije corriendo hacia él, él me sonrió y lo abrace, recordé que estaba inmóvil cuando no me abrazó de vuelta- debo preguntarte algo

-Estoy bien no te preocupes- él respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro, tal vez trataba de sonar creíble, pero el si estaba bien no era mi pregunta, él se veía bien, debía estarlo.

-Me alegra saberlo de ti, pero no era eso lo que iba a preguntarte- le dije y me senté a su lado en la cama

-¿De qué se trata?

-¿Te gusta Regina?- le pregunté sin ningún rodeo, si ella podía hacer feliz a mi papá no había tiempo para andar con titubeos, vi como abría los ojos, se sorprendió por mi pregunta, definitivamente no se la esperaba.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- dijo cambiando de tema, ¿Por qué los adultos siempre lo hacían?

-¿Puedes responder?- soy un niño y tal vez no entienda muchas cosas, pero definitivamente no puedo entender por qué los adultos siempre lo complican todo, mi padre dejó escapar un resoplido.

-Roldan, estás son cosas de adultos, dime ¿Ella te mandó a preguntármelo?- negué con la cabeza

-¿Te gusta o no?- repetí- te oí decir su nombre entre sueños y no me molesta si te gusta- él se rió.

Pov Robín

Por un momento pensé que todo había sido obra de Regina, era un poco bajo usar a mi hijo para conseguir información y además ¿Cómo podría ponerlo de su lado en tan poco tiempo? Pero no, mi hijo me estaba poniendo entre la espada y la pared y había salido de su propia cabecita, en qué momento había dejado a un lado al niño tímido, tal vez si hubiera tenido unos 4 años de más me habría preguntado algo como "¿Quieres acostarte con Regina?" los más probable es que si yo le hubiera preguntado, que qué le hacía pensar eso me diría algo como "Estás sin camisa y en su cama ¿Me equivoco?"Además de cuando acá yo hablaba entre sueños, no hay posibilidad de que yo mencionará a Regina ¿o sí?

-Está bien, me descubriste, ella me gusta- hubiera deseado poder mover las manos en ese momento y revolverle el cabello al chiquillo, él parecía complacido con mi confesión.

-¿Y te gustan sus ojos?- preguntó, yo asentí- ¿Qué hay de su sonrisa?

-También me gusta su sonrisa- dije- Me gusta su sentido del humor, a veces es un poco cruel, pero me gusta.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices?- suspiré, ¿Por qué no se lo decía?, pues principalmente, porque tenía miedo, porque quería acercarse a ella y hacerla sentir cosas por él, pero no quería apresurarse.

-Te lo digo luego, ella puede llegar en cualquier momento- Efectivamente unos segundo después la puerta se abrió y Regina entró, me preocupé, tal vez había oído algo, traía una bandeja con tres tazas de chocolate caliente y una bolsa de pan venía flotando detrás de ella, hizo aparecer una mesa y dos sillas, colocó la bandeja en la mesa y se sentó en la silla, la bolsa con pan también se dejó caer sobre la mesa.

-¿Quieres acompañarme, Roland?- dijo señalando la silla frente a ella, él me miró como pidiendo permiso y yo asentí.

-Sería un honor- dijo él, le he enseñado bien, así se tratan las damas.

-Dime, ¿Fue suficiente el tiempo a solas con tu padre?- preguntó ella

-Pero…- dije o intenté porque Regina me interrumpió casi inmediatamente

-Shhh, Robín, deja que los adultos hablen- si hubiera podido me hubiera cruzado de brazos en ese momento- ¿Por qué no intentas recuperar tu movilidad? Además si mal no estoy informada, cuando tú no estás en condiciones es él quién está a cargo- Demonios, era cierto.

-¿Así que básicamente harán como que no estoy?- pregunté

-Solo la mayoría de tiempo papá- esta vez fue Roland el que respondió lo había puesto de su parte en tan solo segundos qué mujer- Y sí, fue suficiente- dijo respondiendo a Regina mientras tomaba un poco de chocolate caliente.

-Me alegra- Regina sacó un pan de la bolsa y se lo entregó- Come cuanto quieras y puedas, él le sonrió.

-Hey- dije- Yo también quiero chocolate

-Está caliente y a menos que puedas enfriarlo por ti mismo…- empezó Regina

-Ya entendí, ya entendí, espero- dije sin dejarla terminar.

Regina y mi hijo estuvieron hablando al menos una media hora y mientras tanto yo intentaba moverme, cuando Roldan parecía lo suficiente cansado los vi salir en dirección al cuarto del hijo de Regina.

Pov Roland

Regina era una mujer muy graciosa, el intercambio de roles fue muy divertido, además hacía un chocolate delicioso, estuvimos hablando de cómo me parecía este lugar, aunque yo quería hablar de ella y mi padre, pero con él presente, era muy difícil, cuando ya era mi hora de dormir salimos de la habitación.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunté bostezando

-Vas a quedarte en el cuarto de mi hijo- eso casi me quita el sueño del todo, casi, pero logró despertarme bastante

-¿Tienes novio?- le pregunté, ella río un poco y negó con la cabeza

-Henry no es mi hijo biológico, pero lo quiero como si lo fuera.- me alivié un poco, si ella tenía novio, ya sabía por qué mi padre no le había dicho nada de sus sentimientos.

-¿Dónde está él?

-Con su madre biológica- su rostro se entristeció un poco y me sentí culpable por preguntar.

-Él debe estarte extrañándote- dije tratando de arreglar lo que dije

-No, él ni siquiera me recuerda- yo y mi gran boca- llegamos- ella abrió la puerta, era un habitación con repisas, obviamente una cama y bonita decoración, antes de entrar me señaló una puerta- al final del pasillo está el baño-Entramos en el cuarto y ella me arropó, prendió una luces con colores y formas y apagó la luz normal.- Buenas noches.

-Espera- dije antes de que se fuera- Te quedas un rato conmigo- quería aprovechar este tiempo a solas con ella mientras mi papá no podía aparecerse, ella asintió y se sentó en el costado de la cama.- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro ¿De qué se trata?

-¿Tú tendrías una cita con mi padre?- casi me rió con la cara que puso, se fue un poco para atrás con los ojos abiertos en la sorpresa y con las tenues luces podía ver que se había puesto rosada ¿Era eso una buena o una mala señal?

-¿Tu padre te pidió que me lo preguntarás?- Y dale con que va a llover estos adultos de ahora, no se esperan que un niño pregunte estás cosas, negué con la cabeza.

Pov Regina

¿Qué? ¿Una cita?, ¿De qué habla? Definitivamente no me lo esperaba ni siquiera pude controlar mi reacción de sorpresa, seguro era obra de robín enviar a su hijo a preguntarme tal cosa, era bajo, muy bajo, típico de ladronzuelo.

-¿Tu padre te pidió que me lo preguntaras?- él negó con la cabeza- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Le oí decir tu nombre entre sueños, además le gustan tu sonrisa y tus ojos, creo que podrían tener un cita- Roldan me soltó toda esa información sin ningún tipo de aviso, nuevamente no fui capaz de controlar mi reacción, no solo abrí los ojos de par en par, pero esta vez acompañados por un tono rojo en mis mejillas, podía sentirlo aunque no podía verlo.

-Pues sí, creo que podríamos tener una cita- dije

-Regina, debes prometer que no le dirás nada de esta conversación a mi padre- yo asentí

-Lo prometo- bien lo había dicho ahora no podía peguntarle a Robín nada, era una promesa, me recosté a su lado y le sobé el cabello hasta que se quedó dormido- buenas noches- le di un beso en las frente y salí de la habitación en silencio.

Cuando llegué a la habitación Robín me miró con cara de pocos amigos, ¿Ahora qué hice?

-¿Qué hablabas con mi hijo?- preguntó

-Solo me quedé hasta que se durmió, porque él me lo pidió- tomé el chocolate e hice a parecer un pitillo, lo puse frente a su boca y se lo tomó en poco segundos

-Debo ir al baño- me quedé con la boca abierta, le había enseñado a Henry a ir al baño, pero no se comparaba con tener que llevar a un hombre, adulto, que casi me duplica el peso- Regina

-aaaaaaammmmmm, yo- no sabía por dónde empezar- yo, todo esto es tu culpa, si hubiera dejado las manos quietas como te dije, nada de esto estaría pasando, tú podrías ir al baño sin mi ayuda y comer y caminar y no tendríamos que compartir cama

-¿Estás haciendo un berrinche?- no sé si le podía llamar así, pero sí, tal vez estaba teniendo un berrinche, en menos de un día este ladrón llega y me hace pasar las situaciones más incomodas que he tenido que vivir en todo mi existencia, pero él parecía muy calmado.

-¿Nuevamente es broma, cierto?- él asintió y empezó a burlarse, aaaggggg, maldita seas Emma Swan en el momento en que nos pusiste a trabajar juntos.- Bien, ni importa- dije calmándome- te pondré cómodo.

-Me temo, su majestad, que solo alcanzó la verdadera comodidad estando desnudo- OMG (NA: Oh My God jejeje) él quiere matarme, pero yo también sabía devolver ese comentario.

-Oh, pero qué casualidad, quién iba a decir, que después de todo, tenemos algo en común

-En ese caso, Milady no veo porque ambos no habríamos de ponernos en nuestra máxima comodidad- dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-Oh cállate- le dije, y empecé quitarle los pantalones, mantuve mi vista fija en su rostro y mi mente alejada de cualquier pensamiento que tuviera que ver con su paquete ya que lo iba dejar solo en su ropa interior.

Lo arropé tan rápido como pude mientras me decía a mí misma - no mires, no mires, no mires- le hale las piernas para acostarlo y lo puse de lado dándole la espalda a la puerta, hice aparecer unas almohadas para sostener su cuerpo y no se cayera de la cama y también hice desaparecer la mesa y la sillas que había invocado antes.

Tomé una camisa blanca, manga larga y botones, una de oficina, entré al baño y me cambié, me quite el sostén y me quedé en bragas y camisa, apagué las luces antes de salir del baño y me metí en la cama, sería una larga noche.

* * *

**PREGUNTA: ¿Alguno estuvo en el Ask del 8 de mayo con Lana? Yo sí, no me respondió, pero igual me reí mucho con los comentarios :P**

Ana martin: Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este también lo haga, seguiré esperando comentario tuyo, jaja y sí ee estaba un poco más largo, te lo agradezco.

Lara: Me alegra que te haya encantado, Feliz cumple años por cierto, jajaja en este caso lo de los 5 días se quedó corto, casi me demoro las dos semanas, lo siento, fue una semana bastante pesada, espero este también te guste, recuerda que si tienes alguna recomendación es bienvenida :D

Liz-House : jajajja, si lo sé la descripción fue bastante rara, y me costo mucho trabajo, disculpa la demora, espero que te guste y gracias por leer.

aliadkins: Jajjaa Ali -¿Puedo llamarte así?- nadie va a aprovecharse de nadie, al menos no todavía, no en este capitulo, jejeje, pero todo puede pasar en el futuro ;) oye, revisa tu inbox y dejé un Review en uno de tus fics, revisalo, es importante.

BeckettMills: Jajaja si yo también me he reído mucho escribiéndolo y ni siquiera sé de donde saqué lo del pepino jajaja, me alegra que no te arrepientas y que te guste, cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida :*

valentina: Espero disfrutes también de este capitulo, no sé si te causó cosquillas, pero bueno, solo disfruta.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Este capitulo es para Liz- House...

* * *

Pov Regina

Robín estaba como a 20 cm de distancia y yo podía sentir su calor corporal que me atraía hacía él casi como un imán al metal, le di la espalda intentado también dársela a mis pensamientos, pero eso no funciona con lo que pasa por tu cabeza.

-Regina

-mmmm- dije perezosamente con los ojos cerrados, aunque él no podía verme, quería parecer lo más dormida posible, no me apetecía ningún tipo de conversación en ese momento

-Regina- repitió

-mmmm?

-Regina- agggg

-¿Qué pasó?- dije volviéndome hacía él

-No puedo dormir- bufé, me acosté de lado poniendo mi cabeza sobre mi brazo izquierdo y llevé mi mano derecha hacía su rostro, tal y como lo había hecho con Roldan empecé a acariciarle el cabello y la cara con el dorso del pulgar, eso siempre funciona

-Cierra los ojos y respira- le dije- relájate

-Regina- recordé que Roldan me había dicho que él decía mi nombre entre sueños y llegué a pensar que estaba dormido- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Dime- bueno, al parecer no estaba dormido.

-¿Por qué no aceptaste mi propuesta de dormir desnudos?- dejé de acariciar su cabeza por una fracción de segundo, menos mal la luz estaba apagada, porque sentía mi cara arder en rojo carmesí.- Si lo que te preocupa es que me aproveche de ti, recuerda que estoy inmóvil

-Sin contar que tengo magia y podría mandarte a volar en el preciso instante en el que intentaras algo- dije calmadamente mientras seguía acariciando su cabeza

-Sí, eso también

-La verdad es que no pensé que hablaras en serio, pero háganos un trato- prendí la luz- si logras desabotonar mi camisa, dormiremos desnudos, no le veo ningún problema y para que veas que no soy injusta te ayudaré con dos botones- mi camisa de 8 botones ahora tenía 3 abiertos y la abertura daba justo en medio de mis pechos, era una batalla que ya tenía ganada.

-Eso no vale- me senté y puse sus manos en el siguiente botón

-¿Por qué no intentas?- trate de aguantarme la risa al ver su cara, extrañaba esta parte de mí, atrevida y controladora, por supuesto en otras condiciones jamás habría hecho algo así, pero ahora él no podía hacer nada.

-Créeme lo estoy intentando- dijo, 5 minutos después estábamos nuevamente con la luz apagada y ambos con nuestra respetiva ropa, antes de acostarme me incliné hacia él y le di un beso, por un error de cálculo, no se lo di en la mejilla, la mitad de nuestros labios se rozaron, me separé rápido.

-Buenas noches- dije. Mierda, mierda, mierda, y más mierda, que bien se sentían sus labios, aggg Regina, basta, no puedes, no debes, me acosté boca arriba.

-Regina- dijo, ay no, que inapropiado, que injusto, fue un error de cálculo.

-Dime- ¿por qué no te hiciste la dormida? Idiota, idiota, idiota

-Sigo sin poder dormir- solté un suspiro risueño y me volví hacía él para empezar a acaricias su cabeza nuevamente- por cierto, puedes darme cuantos besos de buenas noches se te antojen- de nuevo el rubor en mis mejillas, le di una palmada en el hombro

* * *

Me gustaba lo que veía, estaba sexy y natural, era agradable la sensación del cuero sobre mi piel, de algún modo su ajuste me hacía sentir segura, no tenía claro desde cuando había vuelto a ser la Reina Malvada, bueno sin el malvada, pero al fin y al cabo la Reina; Blanca y David me había dejado el castillo y ellos habían ido al suyo, todo era como al principio, aunque claro yo ya no buscaba la muerte de Blanca, ahora lo único que tenía era ese gran vacío en mi pecho.

Henry no estaba y lo más probable es que no volvería a verlo, tenían la amenaza de su hermana Zelena pisándoles los talones. Volvió a mirarse en el espejo, tenía el cabello suelto, tal y como lo usaba cuando era una adolescente, más precisamente como lo llevaba el día en que Tinker la llevó a esa taberna para encontrar a su alma gemela, su cabello caía sobre sus hombros y le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda.

Tampoco traía su habitual maquillaje clásico de The Evil Queen, de nuevo estaba más al natural, como lucía antes de que empezara toda esta casería contra Blanca, sonrió, pero definitivamente traía un traje que no era digno sino de The Evil Queen, el corsé negro resaltaba su figura y atributos y los pantalones hacían lucir sus piernas más largas y torneadas, se quitó el molesto abrigo-capa que cubría la mayor parte de su torso, sí, así estaba mejor y aunque sonara narcisista le gustaba lo que veía.

Se sentó frente a su tocador y empezó a peinar su cabello con los dedos, por un momento se preguntó, ¿Qué sería de la vida de aquél hombre con el tatuaje de león?, pensó en lo que le dijo Tinker, ¿Acaso su vida era miserable como la suya? Esperaba que no, porque eso solo era su culpa, por ser una cobarde, y aunque esperaba que él no fuera infeliz, quería que él, donde quiera que estuviese notará la ausencia de algo en su vida y que la estuviese buscando.

El viento abrió las puertas de su balcón y las cortinas blancas se mecían como fantasmas, Regina se puso de pie para cerrar las puertas y justo cuando iba a hacerlo una encapuchada sombra saltó sobre ella, quedó atrapada entre el piso y el cuerpo del encapuchado, él sujetaba sus brazos por sobre la cabeza de ella con una sola mano.

-¿Su majestad?-dijo el hombre quitándose la capucha, Regina asintió, él resulto ser, nada más y nada menos que Robín, el ladrón, él había estado ayudándoles, les había ayudado a entrar al castillo de Rumple, así lograron saber cómo vencerían a Zelena y aunque ver a Rumple dejó más incógnitas eso no era su culpa.- Lo siento, no la reconocí

Vale, no me veo tan diferente ¿o sí?, es cierto que me veo más frágil, pero el atuendo me delata, ¿o no?, Robín se puso de pie y me ayudo a parar, una vez ambos de pie intenté atraer mi capa con magia pero no pude, me miré las manos con afán como siempre hacía cuando algo poco habitual sucedía con mi magia, y lo reconocí, el brazalete que habían usado Greg y Tamara para dejarme sin magia, ¿En qué momento me lo había puesto? Y aún más importante ¿Cómo lo había conseguido?

Retrocedí por instinto, como lo haría cualquier persona cuando se siente amenazada, recordé la tortura que había pasado y una corriente eléctrica me sacudió la espina dorsal, nada en comparación con las descargas que me proporcionaba la máquina de Greg.

-¿Con qué derecho te crees para entrar a mis aposentos de esta forma?- Preguntó poniendo la voz más firme que podía, era obvio que por como lucía no causaba gran respeto o temor y además ella era consciente de que no tenía magia para defenderse, si él quisiera matarla podría hacerlo sin mucho problema.

-No se haga la ruda conmigo, Milady, bien sabe lo que yo sé y yo sé lo que hace ese brazalete- dijo él avanzando el par de pasos que yo había logrado poner entre nosotros- Yo solo quiero una conversación decente.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunté dando tres pequeños pasos para atrás.

-Quiero una conversación en la que también me consideres una persona, Regina, no soy un gusano por si no lo notas- Dio un paso hacia mí, yo asentí- quiero una conversación en la que 4 de cada 5 palabras que dices no sean insultos- eso me dio risa, pero no lo demostré, dio otro paso y con eso lo cómico se fue.

-No te sientas especial no eres el único con el que hablo así- las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de que pudiera frenarlas, había pasado la mayor parte de mi vida utilizando mis palabras como veneno, ¿Quién se creía para pensar que solo por él cambiaria esta útil herramienta?

-Ves a eso me refiero- quedamos a unos 5 cm de distancia por alguna razón cuando le ordené a mis piernas moverse y empezar a retroceder de nuevo, no lo hicieron, tragué en seco, yo no sabía si él estaba enojado o dolido o solo estaba bromeando, no sabía qué quería o si me haría daño.-¿No tienes algo para decir?- preguntó- negué con la cabeza, no pensaba disculparme si eso era lo que quería- Parece que he dejado a la gran Reina Malvada sin palabras- Acercó su rostro peligrosamente al mío y no sabía exactamente qué emoción era la que reflejaban sus ojos.

La violación a mi espacio personal fue lo que hizo despertar a mis piernas, él seguía avanzando con cada milímetro que yo lograba poner entre nosotros, esto de no tener magia es un porquería, esta estupidez del gato y el ratón se hubiera acabado hace mucho tiempo, de hecho ni siquiera hubiera empezado.

Él levantó su brazo derecho hacia a mí y vi el tatuaje de león, lo reconocía del hombre quien se suponía era mi alma gemela, no, pensé, no puede ser, retrocedí unos pasos largos y sin darme cuenta caí sobre la cama, parecía sacado de una mala película o de algún mal libro con una escritora amante de este tipo de clichés.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunté, lo vi mirarme el escoté de reojo, como si intentara no hacerlo, yo seguí su mirada, me sorprendí un poco mis pechos parecían querer salirse de corsé, todo se debía a la posición en la que estaba, me estaba sosteniendo con los codo para no estar completamente acostada sobre la cama.

-Hablé con Tinker- cerré los ojos, no podía ser, no, no, no- me dijo cosas muy interesantes después de ver mi tatuaje- Esa hadita es una boqui suelta- ¿Hay algo que quieras confesar, Regina?- Pero ¿Quién se creía para hablarme así? Me senté

-Supongo que lo sabes todo- él negó con la cabeza

-Dijo que viniera a verte, que tenías algo importante que decirme, algo que cambiaria nuestras vidas que yo solo tenía que mostrarte mi tatuaje y claro, me consiguió el brazalete, para como dije, tener una conversación civilizada.- me había tirado el muerto, pensé que el que se lo hubiera dicho era malo, pero el hacer que yo tuviera que decirlo era peor, esa hada, si la volvía a tener en frente, las cosas se pondrían feas.- ¿Milady?

-Yo- por dónde debo empezar, ¿Qué se supone que debo decir?, no estoy lista, no estaba lista ese día y no lo estoy ahora- no puedo- dije parándome- quítame esto- le ordené

-Podrás quitártelo en cuanto me digas- abrí los ojos por la sorpresa, si definitivamente cuando la vuelva a ver, no pude evitar sentirme derrotada, los ojos se me aguaron, no podía decírselo, tenía demasiado miedo para hacerlo, al igual que unos años atrás salí corriendo, aunque esta vez él me detuvo y me halo hacia él, limpió una lagrima rebelde que apenas salía de mis ojos.

Cerré los ojos ante el contacto, sentí su aliento rozarme las mejillas y cuando menos lo pensé tomó mi rostro con ambas manos y me besó cada mejilla, abrí al boca en una especia de suspiro reprimido y cuando lo hice me besó, no había forma de negarle el paso al interior de mi boca, llevé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y o atraje más hacia mí.

Cuando el oxígeno pareció hacernos falta nos separamos, no fui capaz de abrir los ojos, por alguna razón pensaba que cuando lo abriera el desaparecería, que no volvería sentir lo que segundos antes había sentido, me había sentido segura, como si ese fuera mi lugar en el mundo, en sus brazos.

-¿Lo sabías todo?- pregunté, aunque estaba más que claro que sí y no solo eso, sino que al entrar, sabía perfectamente que sobre quien saltaba era yo, porque entonces no me hubiera puesto el brazalete.

-Así es- dijo él- Por favor, míreme- dijo suplicante- Milady, no me prive de ver sus ojos por más tiempo- lo miré, no supe exactamente que reflejaban mi ojos, ni me preocupé por ocultar lo que sentía.-Sólo quería darte la oportunidad de decirlo, sus palabras me cayeron casi como un balde de agua fría, soy una completa cobarde, incapaz de darme la oportunidad de ser feliz, incluso cuando esta viene a buscarme.- Por favor, no se castigue, comprendo perfectamente su situación.

Él me sonrió, yo lo hice de vuelta, y en un impulso digno de una mujer que quiere ser amada, ataqué vorazmente su boca, sentí sus manos subir y bajar por mi espalda y esto me hizo temblar, casi me desvanezco con ese simple acto, él me abrazó hacia sí halando mis caderas, sentí un gran bulto en sus pantalones.

Con mis manos empecé a sacar su camisa del pantalón para desabotonarla, él empezó a desamarrar la parte de atrás del corsé, su camisa estuvo en el suelo en unos segundos, una vez el corsé solo era sujetado por el cierre, nos dedicamos al pantalón del otro, en cuanto desabotoné el suyo y baje el cierre, este cayó a sus pies.

Ya que mi atuendo era más complicado, él quedó en ropa interior antes que yo, y mientras él me quitaba el pantalón pude observarlo en detalle, su espalda perfectamente ancha, sus piernas bien formadas, la forma en que sus bíceps se marcaban, en unos minutos estábamos ambos en ropa interior, él estaba sobre mí en la cama, aunque no dejaba caer todo su peso sobre mí.

Empezó a besar mi cuello, dejando un camino de besos hasta mis pechos, besó cada uno de mis pezones y yo suspiré, volvió a besarme mientras apretaba uno de mis pechos con una de sus manos, yo deje bajar mi manos por su espalda y pecho un rato.

Al finalizar el beso, bajó directamente a mis pechos y empezó a lamer uno de mis pezones, me mordí el labio aguantando todas las ganas que tenía por soltar un gemido, tenía miedo de que sonara mucho o muy poco, o muy animal o muy humano, aun cuando estaba disfrutando sus temores no dejaban de atormentarla.

Regina llevo su mano al bulto que había sentido antes, ahora estaba más grande que antes, ella empezó a acariciarlo por sobre la tela de la ropa interior del ladrón, él gimió y volvió a besarla, la mano que antes estaba en uno de sus pechos se deslizó hacía su intimidad, él empezó a acariciarla también por sobre sus bragas.

Una especie de maullido salió de la garganta de Regina y con fuerza se puso sobre él, un poco más y se caen ambos de la cama, pero no les importó, el cabello de Regina, ahora más largo le cubría los pechos, ella se sentó sobre la pelvis del ladrón y empezó a mecerse sobre él, ella lo vio tratando de contener su gemidos.

Ella se inclinó sobre el sin dejar de mover sus cadera y lo besó en el cuello, dejó pequeñas marcas por todo el pecho y cuello del ladrón, él pasó sus manos por la espalda de ella, su piel se erizó y la hizo doblar su espalda haciendo que separa un poco sus pechos del suyo, él siguió descendiendo sus manos y cuando tuvo sus manos justo en el borde de la ropa interior de l Reina, volvió a cambiar sus posiciones.

Se dejaron de juegos un rato y acabaron de quitarse del todo la ropa, ella volvió a masturbarlo mientras se besaban y él trataba de acariciar cada poro, cada milímetro de piel de Regina, y a pesar de no tener suficiente de la sensación de su piel, llevó una de sus manos a la intimidad de la reina.

Después de un unos minutos de jugar con el clítoris de Regina, introdujo uno de sus dedos dentro de ella, la observo arquearse de placer y a aferrarse a las sábanas, cuando introdujo un segundo dedo, los gemidos no se hicieron esperar.

-Ro- inhaló tratando de decir algo- Robín- él sabía lo que ella pedía, con solo oír su nombre salir de sus labios y sin embargo se aseguro de ello.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo?- preguntó él, ella asintió, él se acomodo entré sus piernas y tras dedicarle una tierna sonrisa entró en ella.

Regina se despertó nuevamente jadeante, ¿En qué momento se había quedado dormida?, no lo sabía y ni siquiera se había quedado dormida como estaba en ese momento, ahora le daba la espalda a Robín pero estaban más cerca que antes tenía el brazo izquierdo de tal forma en que con su mano alcanzaba a tocar la cabeza del ladrón, él tenía una de sus manos a su alrededor, de tal forma que la mano izquierda de él y la mano derecha de ella estaban tomadas y sus dedos se entrelazaban justo en la boca del estomago de la reina.

Regina se reprendió mentalmente por su sueño, aunque no parecía realmente un sueño, podría ser un recuerdo, los sueños no son tan organizados y al levantarte no recuerdas tanto, pero cuando estás en una maldición no recuerdas, lo curioso es que la situación caliente de hace un momento no parecía ser ni un simple sueño ni un recuerdo.

Si era un recuerdo, ¿Cómo lo había conseguido?, si fuera porque Robín es su alma gemela, Blanca y David tendrían sus recuerdos, no era una opción, además si era un recuerdo, ¿Hace cuánto había sucedido?, hasta donde sabía podía estar embarazada justo en ese momento, ¿Hace cuánto no recibía su visita mensual? No lo recordaba y eso la aterraba.

De repente la idea de que fuera solo un sueño resulto mucho más acogedora a pesar de darse cuenta de que tiene una mente poco pudorosa y cínica, esa clase de sueños no se tienen en compañía de la persona involucrada.

Regina se quedó pensando unos minutos y cuando el pequeño reloj despertador marcó la 7, se paró con cuidado para no despertar al ladrón y se metió en el baño, puso seguro en la puerta y se quitó la ropa, antes de entrar a la ducha se aseguró de que el seguro estuviera realmente puesto, no quería que nada estilo "Perdón es que no tenía seguro" o "Pensé era la salida" o algo así le sucediera mientras se estaba bañando.

Dejo que el agua fría se llevara todas las preocupaciones al menos por un momento quería estar libre de ellas, dejó que congelara todo tipo de pensamientos calientes, sí, especialmente eso, no más sueños calientes.

* * *

Bien el traje que Regina estaba utilizando es con el que aparece en el primer capitulo, el con el que llega e interrumpe la boda de Blanca y David, de todos modos aquí dejo un link account/pic_ ?push=1&rand=110909 así se vería sin la capa-abrigo jejejej.

Lara: Me alegra que te haya gustado, de nuevo gracias por leer y por entender, con respecto al niño, debo admitir que pensaba que tenía 6, pero igual quería hacer de él un buen personaje, un niño con carácter y con intuición, no sé si lo logré del todo, pero esa era la idea. Espero te guste este capitulo.

Jessica 3: Que bien que te gusto, gracias por ayudarme un poco con este :* y espero que te gusten los párrafos que no te mostré, aunque creo que solo te mostré uno.

BeckettMills : Gracias por leer, jajaj a mi también me ignoró, pero hay que comprender que había mucha, pero mucha gente que quería preguntarle cosas, como ya dije en un comentario anterior, mi intención con el pequeño era darle una firme personalidad e intuición, que este par de adultos cobardes no le metieran los dedos a la boca, con eso de que no se gustan.

aliadkins: Bien, Ali debo admitir que antes de publicar este capítulo estaba esperando tu comentario entre otros, porque es muy importante recibir las críticas de cada uno de los capítulos en el momento justo, espero, que vuelvas a montar el fic, porque en serio quiero leerlo, espero este capitulo sea de tu agrado.

GinellaEvans: Hola, mm a ver yo trato de actualizar como mínimo una vez por semana, usualmente el mismo día de la semana anterior en la noche o el siguiente en la mañana hehehe, de pende de como esté de inspiración y qué tan bien está funcionando el internet, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, y se a lo que te refieres con eso de leerlo en una noche, lo he hecho también. Espero este captítulo también te guste y te haga esperar el siguiente con ansias, Saluditos...


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Gracias por todos sus comentarios, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, me disculpo por la demora, espero que comprendan que ahora, que la tercera temporada de la serie acabó es aún más difícil conseguir inspiración, en especial con ese final.- Además cumplí años el sábado :P

* * *

Pov Robín

Estiré mi cuerpo y me volteé boca abajo, el olor a lavanda inundó mis sentidos y abrí los ojos de golpe, estaba en la cama de Regina, se ve había olvidado por completo donde estaba y además había logrado moverme sin ayuda, he vuelto a la normalidad.

Me senté con un poco de dificultad, pues tenía los músculos entumecidos, examiné la habitación en busca de la condenada y tramposa bruja, pero no estaba, tal vez estaba haciendo el desayuno o había ido a ver a Roldan, miré el reloj, eran las 7:30, ¿Hace cuanto se había levantado la mujer? No lo sabía.

Me puse de pié un poco tambaleante, sentí como si nuevamente estuviera aprendiendo a caminar, deseaba tener la pared cerca para poder apoyarme en ella o en su defecto un bastón, al parecer las horas sin movimiento afectaron demasiado mis músculos y tardaba mucho en dar un paso, lo cual me desesperaba pues tenía unas endemoniadas ganas de orinar.

Tardé al menos un par de minutos para llegar a la puerta, me sentía como si hubiera corrido una maratón, puse un brazo en la puerta y deje caer mi peso en ese punto mientras intentaba respirar sin jadear, definitivamente, la próxima vez que la bruja le dijera que no tocara nada, le haría caso, cuando iba abrir la puerta, ésta se abrió sin previo aviso, con la inclinación que tenía me fue imposible no perder el equilibrio y caer hacía adelante.

Pov Regina

El agua fría, a pesar de mis expectativas solo me hacía contraer los músculos, y no retiraba mis estúpidos pensamientos sobre el sueño-recuerdo que había tenido, cambié de agua fría al agua tibia, aún no podía recordar la última vez que había tenido la regla, me lleve la mano izquierda pelvis, si lo que había tenido era un recuerdo, podría estar embarazada y aunque no me gustaba mucho la idea de que lo de la noche anterior fuera un sueño esa idea de repente sonaba mejor que la posibilidad de estar embarazada.

Salí dos minutos después de cambiar al agua tibia, me envolví en la toalla y para asegurarla metí una esquina sobrante en los dobleces que ya había hecho, me cepillé lo dientes y sequé un poco mi cabello con la toalla iba a tener que salir del baño para coger mi ropa, se me había olvidado que tenía compañía, solo esperaba que Robín siguiera durmiendo, pero al abrir la puerta, comprobé que no era así.

Robín estaba apoyado en la puerta y se balanceo hacia adelante, era obvio que aún estaba débil por suerte alcancé a sostenerlo, de nuevo su cara quedó entre mi pechos, sus brazos quedaron sobre mis caderas y sentí la toalla bajarse un poco, no, no, no, definitivamente, no podía estarme pasando esto.

-Quédate quiero- ordené- camina hacia atrás- él giro su rostro un poco y me miró- solo hazlo- le dije él empezó a retroceder y yo a avanzar, lo abracé más hacía mí tenía que sostener la toalla de cualquier forma.

-Debo ir al baño- me dijo, tenía que ser una broma- esta vez no bromeo- dijo como si supiera lo que estoy pensando

-Vas a tener que esperar- se enderezó un poco cuando chocó contra la cama, empecé a recostarlo pensando que estábamos bien ubicados, de una forma que aún no logro entender terminé enredándome con sus pies, caíamos en el borde de la cama, bueno prácticamente fuera de ella y rebotamos hacía el piso.

Él cayó sobre, me golpeé fuerte en la cabeza, de repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió, era el pequeño Roldan, sus ojos se abrieron en la sorpresa y sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas, recordé que estaba en toalla y que Robín estaba en ropa interior y que estaba sobre mí, oh no, pobre crío, le hemos marcado la infancia.

-Yo am- dijo cerrando los ojos- vuelvo más tarde- cerró la puerta y lo oí salir corriendo.

-Le hemos jodido la infancia- dije, Robín aún estaba en una especie de shock, aún no había dejado de mirar la puerta y tenía la boca abierta, solo pudo asentir a lo que dije- Ahora, quítate de encima, ¿No querías ir al baño?- volvió a asentir, empezó a levantarse, yo le ayude empujando lo un poco, no me levante hasta que lo vi entrar al baño, verlo caminar era como ver a Bambi.

Saqué mi ropa del armario y fui a cambiarme al baño del pasillo, que me tragara la tierra si algo como eso me volvía a pasar, no tenía cara para volver a mirar al pequeño.

Pov Robín

Entré al baño con la imagen de mi hijo parado en la puerta todavía en mi mente ¿Cómo iba a hacer para explicarle lo que había visto?, aunque por la conversación que habíamos tenido la tarde anterior podía concluir que su hijo era muy maduro para su edad, pero no tenía que ver lo que había visto, aunque no fuera nada.

Después de orinar tomé sin permiso una de la toallas de la gaveta y me bañé, había pasado todo el día anterior en la cama y lo que más quería era despertar mis músculos, recordé lo cerca que estuve de ver el cuerpo de Regina sin ningún tipo de prenda mientras el agua caliente me bajaba por la espalda y el pecho.

La imagen de Regina durmiendo a mi lado, la imagen de sus bragas rojo carmesí, y la de hace unos momentos cuando sin querer me sujete de su toalla y caí entre sus brazos, pasaron por mi mente como si de una película se tratara, demonios, pensé, ese no era precisamente el musculo que quería despertar, dije mirando mi entrepierna.

Pov Roldan

Solo había una palabra para lo que acababa de pasar, INCOMODO, ellos estaban teniendo un momento íntimo y yo lo había arruinado, ser Cupido es más difícil de lo que pensaba, y aunque estaba más que claro que mi padre y Regina sentían atracción el uno por el otro, parecían no querer admitirlo, hasta hace unos minutos cuando ambos estaban en el piso.

Mi padre tiene razón, hay que tocar antes de entrar, SIEMPRE, me quedé sentado en el sofá de la sala observando el techo, con ambas manos sobre mis muslos, no quería tocar nada, no quería hacer ningún tipo de ruido, ya había hecho bastante, vi a Regina bajar con un vestido rojo y tacones negros por las gradas.

-Pero ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Ya acabaron?- las preguntas salieron de mi boca antes de que pudiera si quiera procesar que había dicho, la mejillas de Regina se tornaron ligeramente rosadas, me aclaré la garganta- Mmm, quiero decir, buenos días- Ella bufó una especie de risa reprimida y me sonrió.

-Buen día, ¿Qué te parece si me ayudas a preparar el desayuno?- me dijo

-Pero no sé cocinar- dije acercándome a ella.

-Yo te enseño- yo sonreí, esta mujer me caía muy bien, parecía no enojarse con nada o estar ocultando muy bien su enojo.

Pov Regina

Después de desayunar, Robín y Roldan se fueron al bosque le dije que iría a ver Tinker para preguntarle algo sobre un brazalete que podía anular la magia, de paso averiguaría qué era lo que había soñado en realidad, si un simple sueño o un recuerdo, pero claro que no le dije eso.

Camino al hostal de la abuelita me encontré con Emma y Mary- Margaret, fue un poco raro no ver Henry con su madre, pero imaginé que estaría con su abuelo, aunque lo que más me importaba era que él no estaba conmigo, una vez estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca dije:

-¿Cómo está Henry?

-Está bien- dijo Emma, para mí eso no era suficiente, quería verlo y abrazarlo y decirle cuánto lo amaba, que me regresara una sonrisa y ver en sus ojos la chipa de amor con la que me mira y no con el vacio que ahora lo hace.

-¿Qué tal te fue jugando al papá y a la mamá con Robín?- si hubiera estado tomando algo lo hubiera escupido, ¿Qué?

-¡Emma!- dije abriendo los ojos de par en par - ¿De dónde sacas eso?

-¿Qué?- dijo Emma- ¿De dónde saco qué?

-Lo que dijiste

-Pero Regina, ella solo preguntó si tu y Robín había conseguido algo de información- intervino Mary-Margaret

-No, ella dijo- me detuve, tal vez mi mente me jugaba una mala pasada, tenía que ser eso

-¿Qué?- dijo Emma- ¿Qué oíste?

-Nada, solo no oí eso- dije- debo irme- salí caminando tan rápido como pude, ¿Qué me estaba sucediendo?, oí los pasos de Emma detrás de mí y me teletransporté al hostal de la abuelita. Entré directo al pasillo de las habitaciones y busqué la de Tink, ¿Había dicho 17 o 27? Por suerte la vi salir de la habitación 37

-Tink- dije

-Regina-dijo muy alegre, jamás había visto a nadie tan feliz de verme- justo iba a buscarte, te tengo buenas noticias, pero entremos.- la seguí a la habitación.

-Dime ¿Cuál es la buena noticia?- pregunté

-Encontré al hombre- oh no, ya sabía para donde iba esto- vi al hombre del león tatuado, Regina, tendrá de nuevo una oportunidad, ¿Por qué no luces sorprendida o contenta? ¿Ya lo habías visto?- yo asentí- ¿Y no me dijiste? Pensé que…

-¿Qué pensaste?, no tengo tiempo para cotilleos de adolescentes, hay cosas más importantes, vencer a mi hermana, romper la maldición, hacer que mi hijo me recuerde- vi su rostro ensombrecerse- pero, considérate afortunada, eres la única que lo sabe, la primera y única que lo sabe- me sonrió de lado- ahora, hay una razón por la que vine a verte.- me miró extrañada

-¿Dime, en qué puedo ayudarte?

- No puedes contarle a nadie, si alguien va a saberlo tiene que ser de mi boca, especialmente él- ella asintió, bien ahora sí, al grano, necesito el brazalete que usaron Greg y Tamara para hacer nula mi magia y poder electrocutarme.

-¿De dónde sacas que yo lo tengo o qué sé dónde está?- me preguntó cruzándose de brazos y levantando una ceja

-Tuve un sueño, estábamos en el bosque encantado, Robín entró por la ventana de mis aposentos y logró ponerme el brazalete

-¿Pero cómo rayos hizo es…- no la deje terminar

-No me interrumpas- dije- Él me saltó encima, así fue como me lo puso por cierto, estuvimos en una especie de juego de al gato y al ratón, dónde lo crea o no, yo era el ratón, él me mostró su tatuaje, me dijo que tú le había dado el brazalete- se señaló a sí misma en señal de incredulidad- sí tú, que le había dicho que yo tenía que decirle algo importante, que él solo tenía que mostrarme el tatuaje y que no podría quitarme la condena joya hasta que se lo dijera.

-Sabes esa es una buena idea, pero ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Le dijiste?- la mire con rabia- No interrumpirte, vale, lo siento.

-Sí, es una buena idea, aunque no me conviniera del todo lo es, no, no le dije, no pude- me quedé callada un momento

-No me sorprende, no pudiste la primera vez que lo viste, ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo ahora?- la fulminé con la mirada- ¿Qué pasó después?

-Dijo que lo sabía todo y…- no sabía cómo decirlo

-¿Y?- preguntó

-Nos acostamos- dije en un susurro, ella abrió los ojos

-¿Tuviste un sueño caliente?- yo asentí- ¿y vienes a pedirme un brazalete en base a un sueño caliente?

-No te burles- le dije seria, ella quito su sonrisa y también enserió el rostro- eso no es lo que me preocupa, parecía más que un sueño, parecía más como un recuerdo- ella abrió los ojos, además el brazalete podría servirnos para derrotar a Zelena.

-¿Qué te preocupa entonces? Si es un recuerdo mejor, significa que él también te ama, que podrás tener tu oportunidad de ser feliz- que mujer tan optimista de verdad, hasta me daban nauseas.

-Que si nos acostamos- boté una gran bocana de aire

- ¿Qué?

-No recuerdo cuando tuve mi regla por última vez, vale, es eso- ella abrió los ojos de par en par- Tú puedes decirme si estoy…

-¿Me ves cara de Test de embarazo? Lo siento, pero no puedo- de nuevo vacié mis pulmones- ¿Por qué no vas al hospital?

-Debes estar bromeando- dije- ¿Crees que me interesa que se rumoren cosas de mí por todo el pueblo?, no y menos después de lo de anoche

-¿Qué pasó anoche?

-Compartimos cama- la vi abrir la boca- solo la compartimos, no pasó nada

-¿Entonces qué te preocupa?- me llevé la mano a la cara, cubriendo parte de uno de mis ojos y mi frente

-Su hijo nos vio semi-desnudos- la vi abrir los ojos- no fue apropósito, yo salía de ducha y él se estaba levantando, pero nada de esta conversación es el punto

-¿Entonces cuál es?- dijo cruzándose de brazos

-¿Puedes hacer algún elemento como lo era el brazalete para neutralizar los poderes de Zelena?- ella negó con la cabeza

-Digamos que lo de tu sueño sucedió, lo más probable es que lo hubiera conseguido o encontrado, pero no creado.- Yo asentí- sin embargo, creo que tienes una buena idea, el problema es que no solo deber neutralizar a Zelena sino que al Sr. Gold también, ella podrá no tener magia, pero aun tiene la daga.

- Tienes razón- miré la hora en un reloj de pared, eran las 10, Robín tenía que estar camino a mi casa le dije que a las 10:30 empezaríamos- Tink, debo rime, gracias por todo- le dije con una sonrisa al ponerme de pie, ella se abalanzó hacia mí en un abrazo

-Descuida- le devolví el abrazo aunque sin tanto animo- Por cierto, no le diré a nadie.

-Gracias- nos separamos y salí de allí, en el pasillo estaban Emma y Mary-Margaret, oh no, ¿Por qué me pasa esto?

-Eh, Regina- Grito Emma

-Señorita Swan- dije, ella me miró raro

-No me has dicho si tú y Robín han encontrado algo útil

-Me temo que, la investigación empezara hoy, porque ayer, Robín tuvo algunos inconvenientes de salud

-¿Qué le ocurre?- Intervino Snow- ¿Está bien?

-No fue nada, solo no sabe seguir instrucciones.- dije- ahora si me disculpas debo irme- antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, desaparecí en una nube de humo morado y reaparecí en la puerta de mi casa, vi a Robín, le faltaba media cuadra para llegar.

Por alguna razón tenía el presentimiento de que algo importante le me escapaba, algo que sabía pero no le había prestado la suficiente atención, que tenía la respuesta de como vencer a Zelena frente a sus ojos pero que aún no la había visto.

* * *

Pregunta preguntosa para todo: ¿Qué piensan de un posible embarazo? antes de hacer cualquier cosa me gustaría saber que piensan.

esmartel18: Jajajaja, sí que mente la de Regina, me alegra que te haya gustado, y te pido na disculpa por la demora con la continuación, espero que me digas que te parece este capi.

Liz-House: Sí, Regina en ese traje es jodidamente sexy. Dedicartelo era lo menos que podía hacer, después de todo fue una petición tuya.

BeckettMills: En este como viste, Robín ya pudo moverse :P, con respecto a lo de Lana el 22 de mayo la pillé en su cuenta de ask y como cumpli años el sábado 24 le dije que si podía desearme feliz cumpleaños y lo hizo y yo quedé super feliz *0* mira

hphotos-ak-ash3/t1.0-9/10313813_771246939574639_1522777192764251581_

Guest: No te preocupes, lo importante es comentar y que me digas qué te ha parecido, si hay cosas por mejorar y esas cosas, lamento haber tardado tanto en continuar, espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo.

Tienes toda la razón con lo del final de temporada, no miento cuando digo que me puse a llorar y a veces se me salen las lagrimas cuando me acuerdo, Regina no se merecía eso, o sea, ella les ha estado salvando el trasero a todos durante las 3 temporadas y así le pagan, sin su final feliz- ¡Qué porquería!-

GinellaEvans : Jajajaja gracias pro hacerlo, de verdad es muy importante para mí, saber si les gusta lo que escribo, ajaja el punto, era ese, que se sorprendieran cuando vieran que es un sueño-recuerdo, porque aún no se sabe.

Saluditos :3

Lovesquints: Sí señorita, está muy mal eso de no comentar, ¿sabes lo que le hace a mi autoestima no ver comentarios?, pero bueno, ya era hora, menos mal me demoré así te doy la bienvenida y la invitación de que sigas comentando, querida.

Espero disfrutes de este capitulo, en lo personal no me ha gustado mucho, porque me toca empezar a poner las cosas de Zelena, pero bueno, al menos sirve de relleno.

aliadkins: Ali, esta vez si te tardaste en comentar, yo estaba como, tengo que esperar a que comente, tengo que esperar, porque es una lectora fiel y si no ha comentado es porque no ha leído, debo darle la espera, jejeje.

Espero este capitulo también te guste, aunque a mí no me ha gustado tanto como los anteriores, es importante que respondas a la pregunta de arriba ¿Vale?


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Gracias por leer y todos sus comentarios espero este capitulo sea de su agrado y si no lo es déjemelo saber.

* * *

Pov Regina

-Al fin llegas- dije, él me sonrió, era un sonrisa como de disculpa- bien, vamos, creo que debemos ir a la tienda de Gold- dije mirando en dirección a la tienda, cuando volví a verlo, tenía su rostro a unos 2 cm de distancia de la mía, tomó mi rostro con sus manos y antes de que me diera cuenta estaba besándome, estábamos besándonos.

El olor a bosque inundó todos mis sentidos, llevé mis manos a su pecho y pude sentir cuan agitado tenía su corazón, no sabía exactamente en qué momento me había quedado dormida, pero era obvio que lo que estaba sucediendo era parte de uno de mis sueños.

Al principio el beso fue suave como si estuviera inseguro, como si no creyera merecer estar besándome, toqué sus labios con mi lengua, mi petición abrió paso a una guerra por el dominio de la situación, al final como por mutuo acuerdo nos turnábamos la dominada, saboreando nuestras bocas por turnos, unos minutos después el oxígeno empezó a escasear y nos separamos.

Juntamos nuestras frentes y nuestras narices apenas se rozaban compartíamos el aire, mantuve los ojos cerrados, tenía miedo de despertarme, él acariciaba mis mejillas con los pulgares.

-Regina, yo no sé- empezó a decir un poco agitado- pero desde que estoy contigo, es como si no quisiera hacer nada más que estar contigo- sentí mis ojos aguarse y mi mejillas tomar un tono rosa- yo creo, no yo sé, que te quiero, y quiero que me des una oportunidad- abrí los ojos y mis lagrimas quedaron libres, él las limpió tan pronto como llegaron a sus dedos.

Yo tomé sus manos con las mías y le sonreí, recordé lo que me dijo Tink, sobre no poder decírselo, si quería ser feliz, tal vez confesárselo, así sea en un sueño, sería un buen comienzo.

Pov Robín

Después de salir de la casa de Regina, Roldan y yo fuimos al bosque, esperaba que fuera una caminata silenciosa, Roldan no hablaba mucho, pero últimamente parecía haber dejado a un lado esa faceta, cuando entramos en los límites que separaban la ciudad del bosque, la charla se hizo inevitable, pues a unos metros de entrar en el bosque él se detuvo.

-Papá, ¿Cuándo vas a invitarla a salir?- dijo cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el entrecejo, aunque solo tenía 4 años parecía haber crecido mucho en este último mes

-No es tan sencillo- dije

-Ustedes los adultos siempre complican las cosas- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco- Ella era la Reina malvada, y se ha portado muy amable con nosotros, debe tener algún interés especial en ti, para poner en peligro su reputación, ¿No crees?

¿De dónde había sacado este niño todo eso?, tardé en reaccionar, mi hijo tenía razón, Regina no era así, ella era altiva, arisca y poco solidaria, bueno tal vez Regina si era así, pero The Evil Queen no, y esa era la diferencia, que con la mayoría parecía ser La Reina Malvada, pero con Henry, Roldan y conmigo, ella parecía bajar esa barrera.

-Tienes razón- dije sonriéndole- ya es hora de dejar de complicar las cosas.

Pov Regina

-Robín- empecé, se mi hizo un nudo en el estomago lo miré a los ojos, por alguna razón se veían más profundos y brillantes, tenía la boca entreabierta, como esperando una respuesta- Yo- díselo, cobarde- Yo también te quiero- retiré la mirada apenas lo dije, sentí un alivio en mi pecho, como si me hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima, así que así se siente decir lo que sientes.

Él volvió a besarme, esta vez con más fiereza que antes, reclamando mis labios y lengua como suya, tardé un poco en alcanzar su ritmo, él llevó sus manos a mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él, yo lo abracé por los hombros y me empiné para alcanzar mejor su boca, él me abrazó.

La mayoría de mis sueños a esta altura del partido, o se acababan o se subían de tono, por mi experiencia deduje que no soy de esas mujeres que dan el primer paso en esta clase de asuntos, abrí los ojos, él tenía los ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-Gracias- susurró

-¿Por qué?- pregunté

-Por darme una oportunidad- volvió a besarme, está vez fueron cortos y castos besos. Hasta ahora este parecía el mejor sueño de todos, había logrado dejar mis miedos a un lado, él se sentía feliz y yo también lo estaba, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me sentía realmente satisfecha, aunque solo fuera obra de mi imaginación.- Ahora volviendo a la realidad- empezó a decir, nos alejamos un poco y lo miré sonriendo- ¿Averiguaste lo del brazalete?

Abrí la boca un poco, no, no, no, no puede ser, no había sido un sueño, la realidad me golpeo, le había confesado a este hombre que lo quería, en serio lo había hecho, sentí mis mejillas arder, abrí y cerré la boca un par de veces, no sabía que decir, mi mente no lograba crear una oración coherente y mis cuerdas vocales no podían articular ningún sonido con significado.

-Ammm- mecí la cabeza de un lado a otro, me pellizqué la pierna, sí definitivamente estaba despierta.- Ammm- Dios di otra cosa- estemm- tenía unas increíbles ganas de abofetearme, él me miro divertido, parecía disfrutar de mi aparente perdida de materia gris- Yo- respiré profundo- Campanita me dijo que no sabía cómo hacerlo, además me hizo caer en cuenta que no basta con solo neutralizar la magia de Zelena, porque ella aún tiene la daga.

-¿Entonces qué planeas?- preguntó

-Verás- empecé a caminar a la tienda de Gold, él me siguió- Cuando lancé la primera maldición, aquí no había magia, y después de que se rompió la maldición algo pasó, la magia no volvió inmediatamente claro, pero, alguien la trajo, y solo había dos personas en este pueblo a las que les convenía que eso sucediera, una de ella es por supuesto, tu servidora, y la otra es Rumpelstiltskin.

Nos detuvimos frente a la tienda del Sr. Gold, al entrar la campanita sonó, Bella entró de la parte de atrás de la tienda, tenía pequeñas bolsas bajo los ojos, ¿Cómo había hecho Rumpel para conquistarla? De repente una pequeña voz en mi cabeza me dijo, Tú no eres precisamente mejor que él, y mira lo que conseguiste, sonreí.

-Regina- dijo ella

-Bella- me acerqué a ella con robín siguiéndome- necesitamos tu ayuda

-¿Por qué habría de ayudarte?- dijo cruzándose de brazos, esta mocosa estaba intentando ¿Intimidarme?

-Mira niña-dije endureciendo mi tono de voz, Robín me dio un codazo- yo creo- cambié mi tono por uno más gentil- que debemos olvidar los errores que hemos cometido en el pasado para crear un nuevo futuro- Bella me sonrió, ni yo sabía de dónde había salido todo lo que dije.

-¿En qué puedo ayudar?- preguntó

-¿Cómo trajo Rumpel la magia a Storybrooke? – pregunté directamente, ella torció la boca

-No estoy muy segura de qué era- Regina se estaba exasperando- Él echó una poción purpura en el pozo.

-¿El pozo que está en los límites del bosque?- ella asintió, bajo el pozo corrían las antiguas aguas del lago Nostos, Rumpel solo tenía que dejar caer una poción y la magia volvería, pero eso de apagar el interruptor de la magia, no estaba nada fácil.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Robín al ver mi cara, sin querer había arrugado el entrecejo y torcido la boca.

-Sé que hizo, pero no sé cómo deshacerlo- no dijeron nada, no había nada que decir.

-Debe haber algo aquí, en la tienda, algo que puedas usar- dijo Robín

-¿Para qué quieres llevarte la magia?- preguntó Bella

-Porque así no podrá usar a Rumpel contra nosotros, y somos más, podremos vencerla.

-¿Qué hay de los monos?- volvió a preguntar

-Supongo que sin magia, volverán a ser quienes eran- dije como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Bella nos dejó explorar por toda la tienda, ella acompañó a Robín a la sección que no estaba protegida con magia para ayudarlo a filtrar lo que no me servía después de todo él no sabe nada de magia y yo estuve sola, encontré un libro de pasta dura color vino tinto, por alguna razón me sentí atraída hacia él como si estuviera llamándome.

Antes de siquiera ponerlo entre mis manos pasé mi mano sobre él para asegurarme que no tuviera nada protegiéndolo, no quería terminar como Robín él día de ayer, sonreí con ese pensamiento. El libro no tenía nada, estaba limpio, nada de qué preocuparse, cuando iba a abrirlo, la tapa se abrió de repente y las hojas empezaron a pasarse solas, mire hacia los lados como si estuviera haciendo algo malo.

Las páginas se detuvieron, miré el libro y en letras doradas en la parte superior de la página estaba escrito lo que tanto necesitaba, justo cuando ya no lo estaba buscando, "Poción de memoria" Henry me recordaría todos recordaríamos, me llevé una mano al bajo vientre, saldría de toda duda.

Leí los ingredientes de la poción, tenía todo en mi cripta, leí las contraindicaciones, lo usual debía mantenerse lejos del fuego una vez preparada, el recipiente tenía que ser de vidrio, la última era nueva, no podía ser bebida por mujeres en estado de embarazo o amamantando, era obvio que Blanca no podría beberlo, un momento, yo tampoco, aún no lo sabía, pero si lo estaba, no quería hacerle daño.

-No puede ser- dije resoplando

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Robín poniendo unos pergaminos y libros sobre el mostrador

-Encontré la poción de la memoria- dije

-Pero eso es bueno- dijeron ambos al unísono

-No he dicho lo contrarío- dije sonriendo hacia ellos por sobre el hombro- solo no esperaba encontrarlo – Robín me sonrió.- Debe haber una forma de apagar la magia aunque sea un momento- dije, me puse pies con el libro en una mano

-Regina- dijo Bella- este pergamino está en blanco, pero te servirá para escribir tu propia maldición o algo así- lo tomé

-Haré lo que pueda- dije sonriéndole- gracias ¿Puedes prestarme el libro, Bella?- Ella asintió, de repente me abrazó casi dejo caer el libro

-Has que pueda volver a mí- me dijo al oído con la voz quebrada

-Lamento todo esto, Bella- se separó de mí- Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos, lo prometo- lo ojos de la mujer se aguaron un poco.

Robín y yo salimos de ahí, la verdad era que me entristecía la situación de esa pobre mujer, Rumpel, en definitiva se había sacado la lotería, ella nunca dejaría de amarlo, hiciera lo que hiciera, ella solo veía sus intentos por mejorar y no las veces en las que había fallado en esos intentos.

-Cinco centavos por tus pensamientos- me dijo rodeándome con su brazo por la cintura y atrayéndome hacia él

-Aún no me acostumbro a tu cariño- él iba a soltarme- no, no lo hagas, no me molesta solo es diferente- Con un solo movimiento de brazo me puso frente a él y me besó en medio de la calle, me ruboricé, no había sido profundo, no había sido juguetón, solo había sido un roce, pero había llegado de repente.

-Te acostumbrarás- me dijo, yo le di un pequeño golpe en el brazo, idiota, seguimos caminando- ¿En qué pensabas hace un momento?

-Qué curioso- dije soltando un suspiro- pensaba en Bella- él me miró raro- Es un gran ejemplo de esperanza, ella sigue pensando que Rumpelstiltskin va a cambiar.

-¿Tú no lo crees?- me preguntó

-Tengo mis dudas- nos detuvimos frente a mi cripta, me empiné hacía él y rocé mis labios con los suyos, estaba abrazando el libro a mi pecho, él me haló hacía sí, este beso fue diferente, por primera vez me detuve saborearlo, él sabía a menta fresca, combinaba a la perfección con su olor a bosque, sonreí sobre sus labios con mis pensamientos

-Me haces muy feliz- me dijo

-Aún no he hecho nada- dije

-Eso lo hace aún mejor- le di un rápido beso en los labios antes de entrar a la cripta, sinceramente después de nuestra aparente confesión de sentimientos o como sea, lo único que deseaba hacer era besarlo, una y otra y otra vez, hasta que los labios me ardieran de tanto besarlo.

Pov Tinkerbell

Después de la confesión de Regina había quedado muy intrigada, se supone que en una maldición no recuerdas, pero ¿Por qué ella lo hizo? Después de que se fue, fui a la farmacia y compre una prueba de embarazo, puede que ella no tuviera el valor para hacerlo, pero yo puedo hacerlo por ella.

Iría a su casa en la noche cuando era más probable que él no estuviera con ella, la verdad es que estaba preocupada por ella, no era capaz de decirle sobre sus sentimientos y si llegaba a estar embarazada también tendría que decirle sobre un bebé, suspiré, cómo me gustaría poder ayudar más.

Lo admitiera o no Tinke quería a Regina, casi como una hermana, la conoció antes de que se convirtiera en la Reina Malvada y seguiría siendo esa mujer si se hubiera atrevido a hablarle a Robín aquél día en la taberna, tal vez tendrían niños propios, pensó, resopló, las cosas no eran así aunque quisiera, Regina tendría que enfrentar sus miedos e intentar ser feliz.

Pov Robín

Cada vez que veía a Regina sentía una especie de explosión dentro de mí, era algo así como una mezcla de alegría y esperanza, está vez hice caso a lo que me dijo y no toqué nada, ella reunía uno ingredientes sobre la mesa, luego sacó un pluma, una pluma de verdad de pájaro, y un tintero.

-Sangre de dragón – dijo- en los pergaminos mágicos solo puedes escribir con sangre de dragón

-¿De qué animal es la pluma pregunté?- era rara, era negra, pero tenía pequeña y finas partes moradas y otras azules, aunque tal vez era el efecto de la luz

-De un cuervo- dijo, introdujo la punta en el tintero y una gota de tinta cayó, él pergamino la absorbió.-Eso no debería pasar- dijo ella, al pedazo de pergamino pareció salirle venas color negro-Rumpel es un genio- no entendí nada hasta que unos símbolos aparecieron en el pergamino, aunque claro que tampoco entendí los garabatos. Me sonrió ampliamente, aaaa como me daban ganas de besarla en ese momento, pero me contuve.

-No entiendo- dije encogiéndome de hombros

-Rumpel supo que esto iba a pasar hace mucho, sabía que buscaríamos a Bella, que Zelena vendría, todo y nos dejo el pergamino con la solución- volvió a deslumbrarme con esa sonrisa

-Te ves tan besable cuando sonríes- ella se sonrojo y agachó la cara

-Hablo en serio- me dijo

-Yo también- dije sonriéndole- Pero prioridades- tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la besé, quedó en shock por un momento- ¿Qué sigue ahora?

-Yo- sacudió la cabeza- Debemos decirle a los demás, para que rodeen a Zelena, mientras tú y yo vamos a apagar la magia. Subimos las gradas de la cripta y antes de salir se detuvo de repente, estaba mordiéndose el labio, como si estuviera tratando de decir algo.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunté un poco preocupado

-Tú y yo- se detuvo, que bien sonaba eso en su boca "tú y yo" ella y yo, nosotros, suspiró- ¿qué somos?-leí en sus ojos el miedo, ¿Qué éramos?, no lo sabía.

-No lo sé, seremos lo que tú quieras, ¿Tú qué quieres?- le pregunté

-Quiero que siempre estamos juntos, quiero amarte y que me ames hasta el final- dijo en un tono bajo, casi más para ella que para mí, pero lo oí todo.

-Entonces, Su majestad, así será- Saltó hacía a mí enredando sus brazos en mi cuello y besó, era un beso lleno de temor, gratitud y esperanza.

-Debemos irnos- dijo al separarnos- Creo que es mejor que nadie lo sea por el momento- dijo abriendo la puerta- estaba un poco desilusionado, esperaba poder tomarla de la mano en la calle o rodearla con el brazo, pero por ahora tendríamos que esperar, yo tendría que esperar.

-Como decidas- le dije sonriéndole.

* * *

BeckettMills: Espero este capítulo te haya gustado, no es el mejor, pero he incluido unas cosas importantes para tener en cuenta lo que pasará. -Lo sé tengo una suerte de muerte, casi me muero cuando logré que me lo dijera-

GinellaEvans : Oh Ginny - si no te molesta que te diga así- yo también amo a Tink siempre está intentando ayudar, es tan bondadosa. La verdad no esperaba que la idea del embarazo tuviera tanto éxito creo que solo dos personas dijeron que no, jeje, pero encontraré una forma de complacernos a todos.

Lovesquints: No tienes idea de la alegría que me dio ver éste mensaje, mujer justo estaba iniciando la clase de química cuando revisé y yo *0* casi me da un ataqué, de no ser porque estaba rodeada de todos mis compañeros - ya soy bien rara de por sí- me hubiera puesto a saltar de un lado a otro.

Mira los reviews no son para decir solamente cosas buenas, es bueno decirle a alguien que está equivocado así puede corregir el error, así que si haces un review en el que digas que debo mejorar - de forma brusca- no importa, tomaré tu consejo porque estoy para aprender.

Pd: lo creas o no, he dejado reviews más largos :LOL: casi el triple del tuyo, porque me gusta comentar mucho cuando algo me gusta o no, porque son las criticas las que nos hacen mejorar, no los halagos.

aliadkins : Ali, querida, sé que eres una de las más fieles, me alegra tener siempre tu comentario y tus desquiciadas idea :LOL: espero te guste este cap :*

Guest : No, no, no sin mundos paralelos, no quiero dolores de cabeza, ajjaja, vas a tener que seguir leyendo para saber si, sí esta embarazada y si lo está qué es :P


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

No sé si lo habrán notado pero estoy tratando de publicar lo más rápido posible, apenas acabo un capítulo empiezo con el otro.

Nuevamente gracias por leer, quiero advertirles que los siguientes capítulos tal vez no sean muy largos así que no se vayan a sorprender. Besos...

* * *

Pov Emma

-No, no es una opción, no podemos ponernos en peligro de esa forma-dijo David, él y Hook habían estado discutiendo por su idea, solo lo decía como una broma y se lo tomaron en serio

-Podemos decirle a Regina que cree algo que la duerma o algo- dijo Hook

-¿No crees que si pudiera detenerla con algo así ya lo habría hecho?- Pregunté- No era un plan de verdad

-¿Entonces por qué lo dijiste?- preguntó Hook

-¿No notaste el tono de sarcasmo en mi voz?- pregunte levantando una ceja

Ahora la guerra que venía venir era entre Hook y yo, por suerte justo cuando él iba a abrir su gran bocota tocaron la puerta, David fue a abrir y yo me fui a sentar a lado de Blanca, que como siempre solo interrumpía cuando nos decimos una que otra mala palabra.

-Robín, Regina, pasen- dijo David

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunté, había pasado poco más de dos horas desde que había visto a Regina, no podía tener buenas noticias en tan poco tiempo

-Encontramos una solución- dijo Robín, tragué en seco, casi atragantándome con mi propia saliva, vi a Regina pegarle un codazo ¿Desde cuándo tanta confianza?

-¿De qué se trata?- dijo Blanca entusiasmada, con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja que suele hacer

-Vamos a llevarnos la magia- dijo Regina

-¿Qué?- dijo Hook

-¿Sabes cómo quitarle la magia a Zelena- preguntó David, Regina negó con la cabeza

-No su magia, pero podemos hacerlo con toda la magia, para nadie, así no podrá usar a Rumpel contra nosotros, no podrá hacer lo que sea que planee, pero debemos saber dónde está, para que ustedes la atrapen- dijo señalándonos a Hook, David y a mí, todos asentimos.- en lo que Robín y yo vamos al pozo a acabar con la magia.

-Suena como un buen plan- dijo Blanca sujetándome la mano, yo le sonreí

-Pero ¿Cómo la encontraremos?- Pregunté poniéndome de pie

-Encuentren a Rumpel, todavía tiene que tenerlo encerrado en ese sótano, una vez estén ahí y lo vean, nos llaman, dejaremos caer el pergamino, y ella irá a ustedes- dijo Regina

David, Killian y yo salimos del departamento inmediatamente, Regina y Robín se quedaron momento con Blanca, nos fuimos en la patrulla hasta el puente donde Blanca y David tuvieron su cita y de ahí nos fuimos caminando, tardamos en llegar a la casa unos 15 minutos.

David se acercó a la casa y no hizo señas de que no había nadie, yo le disparé al candado de la puerta del sótano, Hook y yo entramos y ahí estaba Rumpel, nos mostró una de sus retorcidas sonrisas, parecía estarnos esperando.

Le devolví la sonrisa aunque parecía más una mueca que cualquier otra cosa, saqué mi celular para llamar a Regina, pero aquí abajo no había señal, me paré a mitad de las gradas y llamé.

Pov Regina

Después de que el trío fantástico se fuera, le dije a Robín que me esperara afuera, Blanca me miró un poco raro, caminé hasta estar frente a ella y ella se puso de pie, abrí la boca pero nada salió de ella, ¿Qué se supone que iba a decir?

-¿Sucede algo?- me preguntó, la abracé con cuidado, no quería lastimarla

-Te perdono- susurré, ella se separó un poco y me miró con los ojos aguados, su expresión pedía una explicación de mis palabras, sonreí como respuesta, esta vez fue ella quien nos envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.

-Gracias- me dijo, por alguna razón que no puedo explicar sentí un gran alivio en mi interior, como si hubiera estado esperando ese momento hace mucho tiempo y una lagrima de un sentimiento similar a la alegría rodó por mi mejilla, esta vez fui yo quien cortó el abrazo, tome su rostro con mi manos y limpié sus lagrimas.

-Debo irme- le dije y simplemente salí, una vez afuera Robín me recibió con una gran sonrisa, nos teletranspoté hasta los límites del boque y la carretera. Cuando estuvimos apenas unos metros dentro del boque nos tomamos de las manos, fue algo muy extraño, porque nuestras manos se rozaron sin querer por el movimiento normal que hacen al caminar y el segundo coque se convirtió en eso, una tomada de manos.

Tardamos unos 10 minutos hasta llegar al pozo, saqué mi celular y me aseguré de que tuviera buena señal, por alguna razón tenía una sensación de angustia martillándome la cabeza tal vez era porque esperaba que Emma y los otros hubiera encontrado a Gold hace rato, pero tal vez aún no había llegado.

Robín me sonrió intentando calmarme, bajé la vista a nuestras manos aún agarradas y vi el tatuaje, de repente me di cuenta de lo que estaba mal, yo aún no le había dicho algo a Robín, se me hizo un nudo a la garganta, si le decía que yo ya lo conocía, y que tuve la oportunidad de hacernos las cosas más fáciles, pero no lo hice, tal vez me odiaría y todo lo que habíamos conseguido se haría pedazos.

Solté su mano y le di la espalda de una manera algo brusca, estaba enojada conmigo pero terminé desquitándome un poco con él, esta era la relación más corta de toda mi vida, una vez le dijera, estaba segura todo acabaría, lo bueno momentos, sus besos, su sonrisa, aaaaggg, por qué no pude ser sincera desde el principio, pues por cobarde.

-¿Qué sucede?- me preguntó, se me contrajo el corazón, de no ser porque sabía que lo tenía en mi pecho, habría jurado que alguien estaba aplastándolo, por suerte para mí, mi celular sonó, era Emma, al fin la salvadora, me salva.

-Aló- dije, ya habían encontrado a Rumpel, dejé caer el pergamino en el pozo- Ya dejé caer el pergamino-Emma dijo un poco de su bla bla bla y luego colgamos.

-¿Qué sucede?- me preguntó

-Emma dijo que fuéramos a cuidar a Blanca, que si Zelena no iba directamente dónde Rumpel, seguro intentaría hacerle daño a su madre- iba a empezar a caminar en dirección a la carretera, pero él me detuvo tomándome del brazo y halándome hacia él.

-No era eso por lo que preguntaba, ¿Qué te sucede a ti?- oh no, no quería hablar de eso, retiré la mirada y en cuanto me vio hacerlo me tomó del mentón con su mano libre y me hizo mirarlo a los ojos, tenía un increíbles ganas de actuar como un niña y cerrar los ojos simplemente para no mirarlo, pero no pude, él estaba preocupado, podía leerlo en sus ojos mi corazón se encogió al pensar que era por mi culpa.

-Hay algo que no te he dicho- me soltó el brazo y dejo caer amabas manos sobre mis hombros, subí un poco la comisuras de la boca en fallido intento de sonrisa y miré hacia un lado, ahí estaba el tatuaje-Hace unos años, bastantes, Tink me dijo que era posible que pudiese amar de nuevo, me guió a una taberna donde estaba el hombre con el que se suponía que estaba destinada a estar- casi no podía creer que yo estuviera diciendo todo eso- Yo nunca pude ver su rostro pero- hice una pausa, él parecía un poco confundido con mi confesión- Sí que vi su tatuaje- tome su brazo derecho bordeé con mis dedos la silueta del león y luego la del escudo, por un momento me mantuve mirando el tatuaje hasta que me atreví a mirarlo a él.

-¿Era yo?- me preguntó

-Sí-no sabía que como lo tomaría así que me apresuré a explicarme con calma- Estaba demasiado asustada para acercarme a ti- resopló una risa y algo en mí se tranquilizó, no parecía enojado

-Bueno, quizá haya un momento para cada cosa- de detuvo y me acaricio el rostro, lo incliné hacia su mano y nos sonreímos- Quizá es todo cuestión de elegir el momento oportuno- no tardó en halar mi rostro hacia el suyo para besarme, lo abracé por sobre los hombros y me empiné para tener acceso a un beso más profundo sus manos dejaron mi mejillas y majaron por mis brazos, luego por mi cintura y terminaron en mi espalda baja y me haló hacia sí en un fuerte abrazo.

Su corazón latía rápido, estábamos tan cerca que lo sentía resonar en mi propio pecho, de repente un crujir de ramas nos hizo separarnos, me volví pues el ruido venia de detrás de mí, el pequeño Roldan salió de los arbustos, mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y miré a Robín por encima del hombro con las cejas levantadas, el solo encogió los hombros.

Roldán corría rápido porque para cuando volteé a verlo nuevamente ya estaba saltando a mis brazos, como pude lo cogí en el aire y lo levante aunque por el impulso que el pequeño traía me golpeo con sus rodillas en el estómago.

-¿Te golpeé muy fuerte?- negué con la cabeza, había sido algo doloroso pero no para preocuparse.

-Roldán, ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Robín

-Quería asegurarme de que la invitaras a salir- ahogué un risa, este niño era increíble- y según lo que vi, le has dicho que sí- él niño me miró levantando la cejas un y otra vez, esta vez no pude aguantar y me reí mientras asentía con la cabeza, se me acercó al oído y me dijo como un secreto- No te vas a arrepentir y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Observamos como un humo morado nos rodeaba y se metía en el pozo, claro como la primera vez, la magia salió de allí, ahora la magia tenía que volver, el niño hizo ademán de querer bajarse y lo bajé, nos tomó de la mano a cada uno y caminamos los tres a la casa de blanca.

-¿Entonces ya no tienes magia?- preguntó Robín, negué con la cabeza – porque es un largo camino hasta la casa de Blanca- nuevamente reí.

Por suerte para nosotros cuando estábamos a mitad de camino nos encontramos con el trío fantástico, Rumpel y por su puesto tenían a Zelena esposada, seguro no se esperaba esa, ni siquiera necesitamos romper la maldición para detenerla.

-¿No se suponía que estarían cuidando de mi madre?- preguntó Emma levantando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos

-Es que estaban ocupados- dijo Roldan, agradecí mentalmente que el niño tuviera la suficiente prudencia para no decir exactamente en qué estamos ocupado su padre y yo.

Gracias a Dios, Emma no había mostrado señales de querer seguir quejándose o preguntándonos por qué no estábamos con su madre, repito gracia a Dios, ya había tenido suficiente por hoy.

Cuando llegaron al pueblo eran casi las 7 de la noche Emma y Hook fueron a dejar a Zelena a la cárcel, Rumpel fue directo a su tienda para encontrar a Bella, David, por supuesto en busca de Blanca, Roldán, Robín y Regina fueron al hostal de la abuelita a comer algo.

Escogieron una mesa en una esquina del local, Regina pidió un jugo de uva, Robín pidió una malteada de vainilla y Roldán una malteada de chocolate, a diferencia de ambos adultos, el pequeño niño ya había almorzado; justo de detrás de Regina se sentaron unas persona que ella no reconoció.

-Como te iba diciendo, se supone que esto no debe salir de mí, pero ¿Qué más da?, tarde o temprano todas las persona se van a dar cuenta- presté atención a lo que decía la mujer tras de mí.

-Pero ya dime, me tienes toda intrigada- le dijo la otra mujer

-Está bien, esta mañana nada más y nada menos que Campanita, fue a comprarse una prueba de embarazo- Regina casi escupe el jugo que tenía en la boca ¿Que Tinker había hecho qué? Pensó.

Empecé a toser después de que evitara lanzarle a Robín todo el contenido de mi boca, él hizo ademán de ayudarme, pero yo negué con la mano intentando decir que estaba bien, cuanto recuperé nuevamente el aliento y suficiente oxígeno empezó a llegar a mi cerebro me di cuenta de lo que había hecho Tink, y lo peor es que estaba segura de que primero, no iba a tener forma de pagárselo y segundo, buscaría que me hiciera la dichosa prueba de embarazo lo antes posible.

La imagen de Tinker entrando a su casa gritando que le había traído una prueba de embarazo mientras la agitaba en su mano, la azotó, fue como si le cayera un balde de agua fría y un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal, no, definitivamente, eso no podía ser bueno.

-Creo que deberías decirle a David que te preste su camioneta para que queden más cerca del bosque- dije, tenía que haber una forma de quedarme sola en la casa esta noche.

-Me parece una buena idea- dijo Robín.

Después de pagar, subimos a ver a Blanca y a David, quién le prestó el camión sin ningún problema, hablamos durante al menos 15 minutos sobre la captura de Zelena, no había sido mayor, llegó corriendo asustada a buscar a Gold y entre los 4 la atraparon mayor inconveniente, Rumpel parecía querer matarla al principio pero Emma no se lo permitió, después de todo ya no tenía magia, no podía lastimar a nadie, pero antes de meterla en la celda se aseguró de tener de nuevo el control de su daga.

Robín y Roldán se fueron y yo pase por el apartamento de Tinker antes de irme para mi casa, llamé a la puerta varias veces pero no estaba, baje las gradas tan rápido como pude y salí corriendo a mi casa, a medio camino me di cuenta de que correr en tacones era un deporte de alto riesgo y empecé a caminar.

Cuando llegué la vi sentada en las graditas, se paró tan rápido, que hubiera jurado tenía resorte en el trasero, caminé hacía la puerta con la mano en el pecho, mi ritmo cardiaco aún no se había normalizado.

-Adivina qué- me dijo una vez estuvimos adentro

-Me trajiste un prueba de embarazo- empezó negando con la cabeza pero se detuvo en cuanto pareció recapacitar mis palabras

-Oye ¿Cómo lo supiste?- me preguntó cruzándose de brazos

-Los chismes vuelan en este pueblo- dije mientras cerraba la puerta- ¿Hace cuánto estás esperando?

-Desde las 6:30- miré el reloj de pared, eran la 9

-Tengo algo bueno que contarte- ella me sonrió e hizo una especie de ruleta con sus dedos supuse era una seña para que continuara- Ya se lo dije, diría que tenemos un especie de noviazgo- ella me sonrió

-Quiero saberlo todo, desde cuando te enteraste hasta ahora- rodé los ojos, ella me tomó de las manos y me haló hasta el sofá- bien, empieza.

Tardé toda una hora en contarle todo lo que había pasado, ella no dejaba de interrumpirme, sin importar que le dije que no lo hiciera, y terminó diciéndome casi 30 veces que no lo volvería a hacer, obviamente volvió a hacer, porque si no, no huera tenido que decirlo tantas veces.

Cuando le dije lo ocurrido en la casa de Zelena, no fue capaz de reprimir un "eres un idiota ¿Por qué te fuiste así?" La parte de mis sueños la conté por encimita, sin detalles ella solo dijo "No te imaginaba con esa clase mente" le di una palmada y por alguna extraña razón terminamos riéndonos como un par de adolescentes.

Casi se muere de la risa cuando le conté que sin querer le había tocado la entrepierna, tardó casi 3 minutos en recobrar la compostura y al final de todo su escándalo agregó un "¿Segura que no lo hiciste apropósito?" y en ese preciso instante la fulminé con la mirada.

Cuando le conté el reto del botón, fui yo quién estalló en risa al ver su cara roja, parecía un tomate y me dijo "No puedo creer que le hayas dicho eso antes de confesártele" esta vez fui yo quién se puso roja, menos mal fue un ligero rubor; pasé a contarle el incidente al salir de la ducha, ella solo me dijo "Qué conveniente"

Cuando llegué a la parte de la confesión me miró con el seño fruncido y se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Solo se lo dijiste porque pensaste que estabas soñando?- yo asentí, ella resopló, rápidamente le conté que le había dicho lo del león tatuado y que lo había hecho un mis plenas facultades y su expresión cambió, las hadas son tan volubles, ella me saltó encima en un abrazo mientras me mecía de un lado a otro y decía "Estoy tan feliz por ti"

-Gracias por todo Tink- le dije

-Un momento- sacó un cajita blanca con rosado de su bolso – en la caja dice que es mejor hacérsela con la primera orina del día, rodé lo ojos hace un momento estábamos hablando de las almas gemelas y ahora de orina, al parecer el tema entre nosotras dos, también es muy voluble.

Yo asentí después de recibir el dichoso test, miré la caja de 7cm entre mi manos con preocupación, si llegaba a estar embaraza, ¿Cómo le iba a decir a Robín? Una vez Tinker se fue, me fui a descansar, dormí del lado de la cama donde Robín había estado anoche, pero abrazando la almohada sobre la que había dormido anoche, aún olía a bosque.

A la mañana siguiente lo primero que hice al levantarme fue orinar en el pequeño tarrito que trae la dichosa prueba, en la caja además del tarro y la prueba también venia una especie de gotero según las instrucciones tenía que poner con ayuda del gotero tantas gotas de orines como fueran suficientes para llenar un pequeño ovalo en un extremo de la prueba.

En cuanto lo hice volví a meter la prueba en la caja y me bañé, fue algo rápido sin tanta maroma como usualmente hacía, me cepillé los dientes tan pronto salí de la ducha, me vestí con vestido negro de tiras anchas y escote en "V" con unos tacones rojos a juego con el bolso dónde metí la caja con la prueba de embarazo.

Salí de mi casa a las 8 40 de la mañana, Tinker no me había pedido que le dijera el resultado de la prueba pero sin duda alguna yo no era capaz de abrir esa caja por mi cuenta, justo cuando estaba pensando en cómo iba a hacer para decirle a Robín que estaba embarazada por si lo estaba, recordé que tenía la poción de la memoria, si a prueba llegaba salir positiva, le iba a meter la poción por la garganta a como diera lugar y después se lo diría así no tendría que dar la explicación de mi sueño.

Justo con el recuerdo de la poción, también llegó a mí, el recuerdo de hablar con Emma para darle la poción a Henry, cuando llegué al hostal de la abuelita vi a Emma subiendo la gradas.

-Señorita Swan - dije, ella se volvió y me saludó con la mano, terminó de subir las gradas- espera un momento- dije- quiero hablar contigo- me quedó mirando extrañada, subí las gradas hasta estar frente a ella.

-¿Qué sucede Regina?- me preguntó

-Encontré la poción de memoria en un libro, podemos regresar nuestras memorias- me detuve un momento- bueno, no a tu madre, ella no puede porque está embarazada.

-Me alegra mucho- ella iba a irse

-Espera, en cuanto tenga lista la poción, quiero que Henry me recuerde- se quedó con la boca abierta por unos momentos.

-Regina- empezó, no sé porqué, su tonó de voz no me gustaba- ahora que hemos detenido a Zelena, no tenemos razón para quedarnos, quiero que Henry crezca en un lugar seguro y estando aquí jamás lo estará

-¿Qué?- dije

-No quiero que los recuerde como una parte importante de su vida, para que irnos no le haga mayor daño- abrí los ojos de par en par, lo que oía no podía ser cierto

-¿Qué?- repetí nuevamente como en un estado de shock

-¿te sientes bien?- me preguntó

-Por supuesto que no- dije, o más bien grite- no puedes llevártelo, no ahora que hemos vuelto, no ahora que todo ha acabado y especialmente no ahora que he encontrado la poción.

-Lo siento pero ya tomé la decisión- me dijo, Blanca y David se asomaron al pasillo, al parecer estábamos haciendo mucho ruido

-No lo harás- dije

-Obsérvame- dijo, la tomé del brazo antes de que se fuera- suéltame- dijo mientras me empujaba para zafarse.

Pov Emma

Regina me tenía cansada, yo pensaba irme con Henry esa misma tarde, Hook nos acompañaría, él y Henry estaban llevándose muy bien, pero Regina parecía no tener la intención de dejarnos ir, empezamos a forcejar, ella para que yo no me fuera y yo para que me soltara, en un ataque de ira logré empujarla con bastante fuerza como para que me soltara.

Deseé haber medido mi fuerza, o que hubiéramos estado paradas en otro lugar cuando la vi dar un paso en falso, estiré las manos en cuanto vi el peligro, pero fue demasiado tarde, ya estaba cayendo por las gradas.

-Emma- grito mi madre

Regina quedo inconsciente al final de las gradas, vi una caja salir disparada de su bolso y quedar unos centímetros sobre su cabeza, de repente Campanita entro por la puerta del recibidor, y corrió hacia el cuerpo de Regina, yo aún no podía moverme, ni siquiera lo había intentado, no había terminado de procesar todo lo que había ocurrido.

Vi a Tink Coger la caja y acercarse a Regina para tomarle el pulso, pareció suspirar de alivió al confirmar que solo estaba inconsciente, ella sacó lo que había dentro de la caja, empecé a bajar las gradas sujeta de la baranda, si mi vista no me fallaba, lo que tenía Regina en su bolso y que ahora estaba en las manos de Tink era una prueba de embarazo.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Blanca a mis espaldas, acercándose a la branda junto con David, para colmo de males Robín entró por la puerta del recibidor, David le había dicho que trajera la camioneta en la mañana para acompañarnos hasta la línea que dividía la ciudad.

Al ver a Regina en el piso, no hizo sino correr hacía ella y arrodillarse al lado de Tinker, Tinker parecía morderse la lengua para no responder la pregunta, seguro no tenía buenas noticias.

-¿Qué es eso?- esta vez fue Robín quién preguntó mientras señalaba el alargado objeto entre las manos del hada.

-Es una prueba de embarazo- dijo Tink- y es positiva- me volví para ver a mis padres

-Emma ¿Qué has hecho?- dijo Blanca.

* * *

Liz-House : Aquí está la actualización, espero que sea de tu agrado, hasta ahora es el capítulo más largo así que tienes unas 300 palabras de más para leer, con respecto al contagio, estoy mejor, aunque ando estornudando mucho.

BeckettMills : Bien, no sé si este capítulo te guste tanto- yo sé porque te lo digo- pero espero que no dejes de leer para que veas en acción lo que te dije, gracias por leer.

Lara: Gracias :P La verdad no esperaba que tantas personas quisieran que estuviera embarazada, pero como en comentarios he dicho en comentarios anteriores, encontré una forma de complacernos a todos.

aliadkins: Has revelado mi identidad secreta :o, mala Ali, eso no se hace ;) La razón por la que Regina le dijo eso, era porque quería, que antes que nadie, fuera Tink la que lo supiera, como una rara muestra de cariño exclusivo o algo así.

Guest:jajaja Gracias :LOL:- Vocales- puedes creer hacía menos de una semana había preguntado con qué V era, pero yo y mi pésima memorias, gracias.

sakuchik: Lastimosamente por razones obvias no pasa en la series, pero para eso están los fics :LOL:

Jessica 3: Jajaja, cómo se lo dirás, pues ya ves en este capitulo como se le voltean los planes.


End file.
